Falling for you
by iluvboooks
Summary: Annabeth: A school nerd with top grades that no one notices. Percy: A popular jock and every girl's dream guy. They coincidentally keep bumping into each other at school or even in random moments. Will they become friends? Or will they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... This is my first fanfiction. Construction Criticisms are welcomed. I will try to update as fast as possible. Please review! Don't worry, I won't be like the others who ask for a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter. Please enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1:

Percy POV

First day of junior year is great! I have all my classes with my best friends Jason, Grover, and Leo. Everything is great! In fact swimming tryouts are coming so I can't wait to tryout! It will be so much fun! The only problem is my grades. My wonderful mother said that if I don't keep my grades up I wouldn't be able to stay on the swim team (if I make it in). I might even get a tutor. How embarrassing!

Anyways just like I said before, everything is ok so far. Jason and his girlfriend Piper and Grover come up to me since we all have the same homeroom. We walk until we reach Mr. Smith's room. I found Leo talking with his girlfriend, Calypso and he waves to us to sit next to him. We find ourselves sitting in the back where there were five seats left.

A girl walks in with like hundred books in her hand and walks slowly to the only seat left, the seat next to me. She had calculating, stormy gray eyes with blond princess curls tied in a ponytail. She had glasses that framed her face quite well. She wore a harry potter t-shirt with a dark gray hoodie on top. She also wore dark denim skinny jeans and worn out black converse to top it off. To say it in one word, she was beautiful. I made sure I stopped staring at her before I started drooling.

Of course right then, my nightmare had to come in. RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE. She swayed her hips and tracked me down with her green eyes. She finally found me but frowned. She looked at the seat next to mine and of course she is glaring at the girl. She comes closer and pushes all the girl's books off the desk and sits on it.

"Hey Percy… There is a party at my house this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Rachel said as she winked at me.

I look at the girl who just picked up her books and was about to leave. "Sorry no but maybe next time" I said the nicest way possible. The girl looked like she had no friends but if I hang out with her then my popularity status will drop. I know! Yell at me if you want. But I still don't want to lose it.

As soon as I wake up from my thoughts Mr. Smith comes in and says "Welcome back! This is your junior year! Make the best out of it and STUDY HARD! Ok now here comes roll call! First Annabeth Chase!"

From the other side of the room I see the girl from before say here quietly "Here." Wow Annabeth(what a unique name.) Finally Mr. Smith yelled out my name and I said here. After Goode's morning announcements, we went off to our first class. I had English with Mr. Blofis (AKA stepdad)

I ran in and just in time, sat in the only seat left. Right next to Annabeth. Wow what the heck! Is she in this class too? Not that I'm complaining. Well at least I sit behind Jason and Leo.

"Today we are going to start off with a project." There was a lot of groaning. (Thanks Paul) "Now, now… I know what you guys are thinking, A PROJECT ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I know but this is a partner project so you will only be doing half of the work. This project is to write me an essay on how much you know and what you learned about your partner throughout the 3 weeks I will give you."

I look straight at Jason who stared at Piper. Ok I guess not Jason. I looked at Leo and Leo looked right back! YES! I hope Leo and I are partners!

"I will be choosing your partners," said Mr. Blofis "First off. Jason and Piper! Leo and Grover! Silena and Charles! Drew and Rachel! Will and Nico! Calypso and Thalia! And Percy and Annabeth!"

**Please review once again! If there are any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thanks once again! **

**Signed off, **

**iluvboooks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and great suggestions. I will try to use some of the suggestions you gave me. Review! **

Chapter 2:

Annabeth POV

First day of Junior year. This is very bad… very bad. No I love school but just not being at school! I'm invisible. No one knows me! I don't mind that but still staying at home reading a book is a way better option.

I walk into Mr. Smith's room and try to find a seat. There is only one seat left… Right next to the Percy Jackson. I started to blush real bad! Ugh. Why him? I've had a crush on him since freshman year when I accidently bumped into him making him fall. He helped me up but he never noticed me ever since that incident.

I feel Percy staring at him. OMIGOSH! He is actually staring at me. Don't get your hopes up Annabeth. He will never like you. He already has a girlfriend. Ugh Rachel. She has been my nightmare ever since high school started. She would always do anything to make my life a living hell.

The bell rang after morning announcements. Goode has great clubs. Need to try out Science bowl and Math Olympiad. Maybe even try chess club. I raced to my first class before Rachel and her little minions find me. I have Mr. Blofis as my teacher. I heard he was a great teacher and is also Percy's stepdad.

Percy Jackson comes in right when the bell rings and looks around to find a spot. He finds the only spot left which is right next to me. He puts on his 100 watt smile and walks to his seat. I am pretty sure that all the girls swooned at his smile. I mean how can a guy be so perfect. It is actually annoying! But cute at the same time. Ugh! Annabeth get back to your studies. Shape up!

Today in Mr. Blofis's class we were assigned a partner project. I wait for my name to be called. He finally does. "Percy and Annabeth!"

I don't know if I should be happy that I'm partnered with my crush or if I should be scared because he barely knows who I am and might think I'm weird. I look at him and he looks right back. Wow I don't know why I haven't noticed until now but why are his sea green eyes so beautiful. It looks like the calm sea but you never know when a blazing storm might occur.

Percy POV

Wow. I'm partnered up with Annabeth. That's cool. She looks right at me and I look right back at her. Man her eyes are so pretty. I mean gray is a boring color but her eyes make it seem so alive. It looks like she is analyzing everything that is going around her but there is a tint of innocence in her eyes. SNAP OUT OF IT! You have a girlfriend already! THINK ABOUT RACHEL. Great green eyes that don't compare to Annabeth's stormy gray ones. Ugh. Stop thinking about her!

I seem to be at war with myself. My brain says one thing but my heart says another. I just push those puzzling feelings aside and try to talk to her. Right when I was going to start Paul yelled, "Percy and Annabeth! Come over here."

We walked up to him. He said, "Ok Percy I don't want you slacking off and making Annabeth do all the work."

"Pa— Mr. Blofis. I won't I promise!" I argued.

"Ok you better not. And Annabeth if he doesn't do his share, feel free to tell me."

"Ok." Annabeth said softly.

The bell rang and I went all to my next classes.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

After a week, I still haven't met up with Annabeth to do the project. It isn't my fault. There is so much homework and I have 2 hour swim practice every day.

I come back from practice and I face an angry looking mom.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Your grades are what's wrong. I got a phone call from school that you haven't been turning in homework and your test grades aren't really that high. Your coach emailed me saying that if you don't bump your grades off sooner then he will have to kick you off. And he doesn't want to do that since you're the captain of the swim team." My mom said sternly.

"Oh ok I will try to bump them up. I promise—" I was interrupted.

"No this is not something to think so lightly of. I already asked for a tutor and you will be meeting her every Wednesdays and Fridays. Do you hear me young man!"

"But mom! I have swim practices on those days."

"I already contacted Coach Hedge and he said it is fine with him as long as your schoolwork is done."

"Ugh." Why do I have to be stuck with some smart girl to learn boring stuff. This really ticked me off so I after dinner I went straight to sleep.

**So how was it? Thank you for all the people who reviewed. That means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series. Rick Riordan does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the people who viewed my story. I feel nice today so here is next chapter! Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

Annabeth POV

For some reason I was picked to tutor someone. Ugh. Why me? I don't mind helping them but will they even listen to me? Today after school I have to tutor some boy who is failing at math. I have to meet him every Wednesdays and Fridays.

And guess what another bad news to top it off. I have to do an extracurricular activity. Keyword: HAVE! It's either the school play or cooking. I can't cook so I just chose the play. I'm just going to play a supporting role. The poster that is hanging up on the wall says the auditions are tomorrow. Right then and there, someone screamed right behind me and I turn around to see what's going on!

There's Rachel and Percy. Rachel looks up at the poster in front of me and yells "OMG we have to do this Percy! OMG! We could make the lead roles!" She pushes me off to the side like as if I was some speck of dust in her way. Percy replies, "Yea, we should do it. It will be fun!" he faces me and asks "Are you doing it too Annabeth? That's cool if you did!" He smiled me a 100 watt smile! Ugh. I don't know how people just look at him like a normal person!

As I was just about to answer, Rachel cut me off, "No she isn't honey. Let's go! We should get to class." She gives me one harsh glare before she drags Percy with her. Percy gives me an apologetic look and leaves with her.

Wow. That was interesting. And awfully rude. Does that girl have any manners? Geez. If she needs to take her anger out on someone else then take it out on one of her minions. Not at me. I don't have time for her to come at me all stressed. I go to all my other classes and now it's time to go to P.E. I'm actually pretty good at running and quite quick at that but I'm not really strong so I learned to just dodge instead of doing other activities that require strength. Of course this year Percy and Rachel are in my P.E. class. If I make a huge fool out of myself I don't think I will ever live.

Percy POV

I go to P.E. (AKA the best class ever besides lunch.) To my surprise, Annabeth is in this class too. First off Coach Hedge makes us run for 15 minutes straight. People who couldn't run for that long could just stop and wait for the other people to finish. We all start to jog but I just run with Rachel. It was only the third lap until she started to say she was tired and started to complain. To just avoid it, I just run faster ditching her. Oops. I hope she would understand.

Most everyone stopped running already since this was the 10th lap. The only people who were left were me, Luke, Malcolm, and ANNABETH! Wow! We keep running until Malcolm gives in and soon Luke just stops. It's just me and Annabeth. Everyone cheered me on! No one except Malcolm cheered Annabeth on. Wow that's kinda sad. Annabeth stopped on her 17th lap and that's when I decided to stop too.

Everyone congratulates me and Rachel gives me a big bear hug! I look at Annabeth and Malcolm just hugs her and that was that. She looks out of breath but she still looks so beautiful! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Nevertheless, I go up to her and tell her that she did a great job. She just nods. In a blink of an eye Rachel comes right in between us knocking Annabeth down. Annabeth gives her the most scariest glare I've ever seen. Malcolm just glares at both of us and just helps Annabeth up. Who is he to touch Annabeth that way? That should be me who is helping her get up.

"Ok cupcakes tomorrow we will be doing dodge ball so get ready and now all of you change and go to your next class!" Coach Hedge yells out! I get changed a run to class infuriated.

LINEBREAK-COOKIES-

Annabeth POV

I'm waiting in the library for the person I'm tutoring to come. Ugh. because of this stupid tutoring session, I had to cancel the movie night with Thalia. While I wait I recall all the things that happened to me today. Wow P.E. just irritates me! I mean Rachel thinks she can step over me because she thinks I'm lower than her. But guess what! I can support myself and I don't need anyone to help me because I know I can survive without anyone's support. I remember when I used to shed tears because of her. But ever since last year, I had Thalia and Malcolm behind me so I realized I didn't need cry anymore.

But it is a little better that Malcolm is in that class with me. He is the best brother anyone could ask for. (The twins Bobby and Mathew are a whole different story. I love them just as much.) Our mom and dad passed away and Malcolm was the head of the family doing everything for us. I helped him by getting part time jobs but he did most of the earning. I'm just glad that now we are all settled down and live without any worries.

Breaking my chain of thoughts, Percy Jackson bursts through the doors and look right at me.

"Whoa" was all that escaped through my lips.

**Please Review! And thanks once again for the great suggestions! Go ANNABETH! **

**Signed off,**

**iluvboooks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Please review! LOLIOS!**

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

_"__Whoa" was all that escaped through my lips._

Why is he here? There is no one in the library after school ever. Why is here? Not if…. No! Don't tell me he is the one I'm tutoring! I shake my head and try to erase those impossible thoughts.

Percy comes walking towards me and sits down in front of me. We sit there in silent until I asked him why he was here.

"Oh…." He blushes embarrassed, "I'm being tutored by someone and just waiting."

Whoa. Did I just hear him correctly? Did he really just say that or is my brain playing tricks on me?

I carefully say, "Wow that is a coincidence. Cuz I'm here to tutor someone."

His eyes grow wider, and then he smiles. "Well then start teaching right away! Tell me everything I need to know tutor!" He laughs. I can't believe he is ok with me tutoring him.

I smirk and start helping on his math homework…

Percy POV

Annabeth being my tutor doesn't surprise me. I was just a little startled but she is a 5.0 GPA student with the perfect scores on her SAT and ACT exams. I mean having her as my tutor means that I could learn a lot.

She starts talking about derivatives but all I could was look at her. Why didn't I know this before? Why are her eyes so pretty? I could be lost in them forever. Wow. Her smile is even beautiful. NO NO NO! Think about your wonderful girlfriend, Rachel! But, I felt so bad for her when Rachel pushed her down, but surprisingly she didn't waver one bit. She just looked irritated. I don't know why I feel this way but one thing for certain, I know that I am glad that she is my one and only tutor.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

It was almost 6 o'clock and Annabeth was packing up all her stuff. I should give her a ride home. Since it is already December, it is bitter cold outside.

"You know that the play auditions are tomorrow! It's going to be fun! I hope you get a great role!" Wow smooth Jackson! Did I just blurt that out? I'm supposed to ask her if she was ok if I gave her a ride.

"Oh yea. I just want a supporting role. I guess it is going to be great although they won't tell us if what the play is about." Annabeth mumbles quietly.

"Yea." Before I lose my confidence, I quickly let out, "I could give you a ride home if you want. Since it is cold right?"

"Oh no it's ok. I can just walk. Please I will be fine." She says instantly. It kind of bums me out since she said no so quickly. She always retracts from me like if she is not worth my time. Why is that? Even my friends think she is such a weird, ugly nerd and socially awkward. If you ask me she's perfect.

"Bye! See you on Friday!" Annabeth says back. She starts to walk. I quickly go to the parking lot and get my keys. I follow her as she walks but make sure she doesn't see me. I follow her until she turns onto a street close to my apartment. She walks toward my apartment building but is soon stopped by a boy.

I look closer. It's Malcolm. His blond hair is in his face and gives Annabeth a hug giving her his jacket and scarf. Annabeth smiles and they both walk in. I was so frustrated! What is he doing with her? Just cuz they live in the same apartment building doesn't mean he needs to wait outside for her. He is even a year older! A senior! This is so freakin stupid! I live in the same apartment building too and I don't wait for a girl to come home.

I huff and I get out of my parked car and go straight inside to my mom and Paul. She asks me how my tutor session went and I put up a fake smile and say it went well. _Well at least until the end. _I quickly eat dinner and go to bed. I think about a certain blond haired girl until I fall into a deep slumber.

**Sorry for the boring chapter! I promise it will get better! I hope you liked this! Since Winter Break is coming up! I will be able to update a lot more! Once again PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Signed off,**

**iluvboooks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you Swordy10835 and MockingJayGwenStacy for the great reviews and 15 and SilverSeaweedBrains for the great suggestions! Luv you all! That means a lot! Ok now I'm babbling. Here's the story!**

Chapter 5:

Annabeth POV

I walk up towards the front of the school and wait for Thalia to come. Today is the day for the auditions and I am kinda freaking out. I don't like to act in front of people but if I don't then the school will have to put me in cooking. I HATE COOKING! **(AN: No offense to the lovely and wonderful chefs and bakers out there. Making food is a skill! :D) **

I see Thalia walk by and I run up and yell out a Boo! Of course she doesn't scream and answers with a "Oh hey Annie! Are you auditioning for the play?"

"First of all, don't call me Annie, second yes. I am auditioning." I replied. "Why ask?"

"Why I can't? You should go for the main role? Remember when we were little, you used to love to act?" Thalia said excitedly!

"That was in the past," I said bitterly. I used to like to act in front of people until on the day of a school play when I was in 6th grade. I got the main female role but after the play, my mom and dad weren't there. I looked everywhere but never found them until I got a phone call from Malcolm. Mom and dad got into a car accident and died. Just because of the stupid play, I couldn't see my dad and mom say there last words. From then on, I grew too shy to act again. "Anyways I'm going to play a supporting role." I finished answering Thalia's question.

"Oh ok. I am going to make sure you look the prettiest since I am the assistance director of the play." She looked so happy since she got to work with the director. He was a senior in this school and his name was Nico.

We both walk to class laughing and catching up on the latest events that happened recently.

LINE BREAK - COOKIES-

The bell rang signaling that school was over. I went to Thalia and we both walked to the gym where the auditions were taking place. The play was about a girl with a hard past life find true love with a guy who seems to have everything. Such crap. If the girl had a hard past life then she should become stronger so nothing could push her down. I pick up the sheet to fill out which part I was auditioning for.

I chose to act as the girl's best friend. I was just about to turn it in but Percy blocked my way.

"Hey Annabeth! I thought you ditched the audition. Good thing you didn't. Which part are you acting for? I'm going for the main male role. There is a lot of competition for the main roles, male or female, but I want to try it." Percy says.

He gave me such a warm smile that I felt something melt in my chest. His sea green eyes stare at mine and for some reason I couldn't look away. He runs his hand through his raven black hair awaiting for my answer.

I start to answer, "I am going for the…" I was interrupted by the one and only Rachel.

"She is probably going for one of the roles that has the least lines. She is way too shy and she might hyperventilate. She is not going for the main role. Come on Percy. Lets go practice the lines. I need to get ready my audition on the main female role! There are a lot of people going for that spot and I need to get it! Bye Annie!" She gave me a sickly sweet (fake) smile and dragged Percy. She looked back one more time and gave me a smirk officially stating that she won this time.

I tried to keep myself calm. I mean I can't get that stupid girl get to me. I can't let her see me get mad. _Annabeth don't let your walls crack just because of her. _But the more I think about the words she said to me made me upset. It didn't hurt me because I've gone through so much more to be just hurt by that. But it just made me so mad! Ugh! This is infuriating!

I did the only thing that felt most reasonable. I erased the role for the main character's best friend and checked the box that said

_Evelyn Thornton: Main Female Role._

Now who gets the last laugh?

**I know right! Before I wrote this chapter, I had a totally different plot planned out but while I was writing, this popped out! (As you can see this plot is way better than the one I planned beforehand!) PLEASE REVIEW! Luv you all! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this is the next Chapter and thank you MockingJayGwenStacy for reviewing. And thank you to all my readers as well! **

Chapter 6:

Percy POV

The auditions started about 20 minutes ago. I'm number 67 and there are 70 people who are auditioning so it's going to take a while. Lucky Rachel is number 15 so she gets to leave early for her shopping appointment.

So far I've been practicing lines with her but she kept complaining that she sounded bad or that the lines should be changed. I ignore her excessive babbling and look around. The person on stage accidently mess up and started crying. I felt bad for her. I look around more and in the corner, there was Annabeth.

She was practicing her lines alone. Alone. Maybe I could go up to her and help her practice. I get up but I hear Rachel say, "Hey Percy it's my turn to go up. Come watch. Give me good luck!"

"Oh really? Ok I'll watch." I was a little disappointed that I wasn't able to go to Annabeth.

Paul—I mean Mr. Blofis (the head of the play) yells out "Number 15! Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Auditioning for the main female role."

Rachel went up onto the stage and stood there with Paul as her partner. Rachel was on the floor pretending that she fell. (Part of the script)

"Are you ok?" asked Paul (Jack—Main male role)

Rachel looked scared but let out a small "ok."

Paul helped her up and said, "Sorry about that. I kinda am clumsy. It's too crowded here. Do you want to come to the balcony with me? Just to talk I mean…" Paul flushed bright red.

"Uh." Rachel looked skeptical, "Sure."

They were at the balcony, "Ah it feels nice out here. How come you came to this dance when you never come to other ones?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Oh, my friend dragged me here. I was on my way out then I bumped into you."

"Oh," Paul looked disappointed, "Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks that this dance was boring…" Paul looked like he was going to say something else but caught himself.

"Yea." Rachel replied back. "I came to see someone."

"Oh is the person me?" Paul said teasing her.

"What no!" but according to the script Rachel pretended to lose balance since she was shocked to hear what Paul said. Paul caught her and they looked into each other's eyes.

This is when they kiss but they stopped there. Wow I didn't know Paul was that great of an actor.

"Wow Rachel you are a great actress! I won't be surprised if you got the part." Paul said.

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Blofis!" Rachel replied cheerfully!

"Ok next! Number 16!" Paul yelled out!

I ran to Rachel and gave her a hug. "You did so well Rachel! Nice job!" I said.

"Thanks Percy but I kinda am running late for my shopping appointment. Bye Percy!" Rachel said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

I see her running off. I look at my watch. I have to wait another hour until it's my turn. Time for homework!

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

I just finished my audition and I think I did great! The only people left are Molly, some guy I don't know (probably a freshman) and Annabeth. It's Annabeth's turn next so I stay to see how well she does.

"Percy!" Paul yells at me "Could you take my place and act the main role? Annabeth is auditioning for the main female role and since you know the lines could you do it for me? I am really tired so I need some rest. Just do Annabeth's. I will do rest after I take a break."

"Sure!" I yell back. I go run up to the stage and look at Annabeth. I thought she was going out for the supporting role but I guess she changed her mind.

"Ok ready and action." Paul yells. Here goes nothing.

I bump into Annabeth making her fall.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me with fear in her eyes but said "ok."

I helped her up and said, "Sorry about that. I kinda am clumsy. It's too crowded here. Do you want to come to the balcony with me? Just to talk I mean…" I flushed bright red.

"Uh." Annabeth looked at me with doubt written across her face but she replied a "Sure."

We walked out to the balcony, "Ah it feels nice out here. How come you came to this dance when you never come to other ones?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled a small smile and said, "Oh, my friend dragged me here. I was on my way out then I bumped into you."

"Oh," I tried to look disappointed, "Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks that this dance was boring…" I start to trail off.

"Yea." Annabeth replied back. "I came to see someone."

"Oh is the person me?" I asked teasing her.

"What no!" Annabeth looked actually really startled that she lost her balance. I catch her. I thought this would have been awkward but when I act with Annabeth, it doesn't feel like acting. For some reason.

I look into her stormy gray eyes. Surprisingly, I find myself start to lean in. Annabeth closes her eyes and our lips were about to touch but we here interrupted with a "Great Job!" from Paul.

Annabeth quickly jumps out of my arms and blushes bright red. I'm sure I looked like tomato.

"Wow Annabeth. That was amazing! Where did you learn how to act like that? Your acting made the actual scene look like a real love story. It was so sincere." Paul looked so happy. "You know what Annabeth. I'm going to give you and Percy the part for the main roles. You guys deserve it."

Paul walked off the stage with Annabeth following him. Annabeth gathered her stuff and went straight outside. Wow. I actually got the part with Annabeth! The more I think about it the more happy I get.

Once I got home, mom noticed my big smile and kept bombarding me with questions. For once I was actually so happy that I actually didn't care.

**Ok this I admit that this isn't the best but here it is. Please Review! Once again thank you for all the people who are reading my story! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I updated so late in the day! I had so much work to do today! But guess what since Winter Break started I will promise you a chapter a day. Maybe even two if I feel like it! Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 7:

Annabeth POV

I must be crazy. Why in the world would I have signed up for the lead role? Am I crazy? Thalia was really happy about it but I think the world has just gone mad or is that just me? This is driving me insane! I was so blinded by anger I actually did it. But if I look on the bright side, I actually am going to act alongside with Percy!

I look at the alarm clock right next to me and it reads 6:30 am. Ok enough time for me to get ready. Once I finish dressing up and taming my curly blonde hair, I make breakfast for Malcolm, Bobby, and Mathew.

"Annie! Today Malcolm has soccer practice so don't forget to pick us up! Okay?" Mathew practically yelled into my ear.

"Ok Mathew jeez next time please not in my ear." Mathew pouts and that makes me laugh. I give him a hug and soon Bobby comes in wanting a hug too. I feel kinda sorry for Malcolm. Does he have anyone to comfort him? He has always given us comfort and made sure if we had scary dreams or fears, he would fight them away or if we started to cry he would always out a smile on our faces in a split second.

Malcolm comes down and asks, "Why are you guys all hugging each other?"

I whisper to the boys, "Go give Malcolm the biggest hug! Ok?"

Mathew and Bobby run to Malcolm hugging him. From the impact, Malcolm fell backwards. But he was laughing and seeing that was all that mattered. "Ok, guys eat up so we can get to school!"I yelled out.

The little boys ate like little monsters.

LINE BREAK- COOKIES-

Once I got to school Thalia and I went straight to homeroom. I walk into Mr. Smith's room and there I met an angry Rachel and a Percy who tried to calm Rachel down. I walked to my seat quietly making sure no one noticed. I took out my architecture book to spend time but Rachel noticed that I was here and she literally came running in her heels to reach me.

Her green eyes were blazing with anger and she looked like she was going to murder me in seconds. "How could you take my spot in the play! Now I play your understudy and a stupid supporting role! It's all because of you! You're just a nobody who can't even say anything in public."

Damn she talks so much. Can't she shut up already? Geez. I get it. She thinks she is more capable than me but guess what. NEWS FLASH: I got the part. Accept it already that you lost.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rachel started to push my shoulders, "I am saying start acting like people of your own level and give me the part. A nerd will always stay a nerd and we all want to keep it that way."

Ok now this is seriously annoying. What does she mean by people of my own level. And first of all, how is she better than me and by how much is she better. "You know Rachel, I got the part because I deserved it and it isn't right for you to force someone for the spot you lost. Don't blame me, blame yourself for being a horrible actress!" OMG that felt refreshing.

She looked at me with the most evil gleam in her eyes and whispered, "Chase, expect a living hell from now on," She left for her seat. Percy gave me an apologetic look, but I didn't care. I just don't have to let her provoke me.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

I found Thalia talking with Nico so I went to go sit by them.

"Oh hey Annie! Nico this is Annabeth and Annabeth this is Nico!" Thalia introduced us.

I gave a small smile and said "Hello." I think Nico likes Thalia from the looks he gives her. I got a hello back from Nico too. We started to eat lunch until I felt something icky in my hair. I touch my hair and I feel egg yolk dripping down. I look to see who threw it but find myself getting hit by and egg in the face. Thalia glares at the direction of the offender. Nico tries to help me get all the yolk out of my face and hair.

"Oh sorry Annie. Didn't see you there. I didn't mean to hurt you but you have to admit you are a great target." Rachel retorted. Wow when she meant by living hell was to throw eggs at me. I hear a soft throw and I brace myself for more eggs to hit me but I don't feel any, I only feel someone wrap their arms around my head. I look up and it's Percy. He got hit for me.

The eggs stopped and Percy looked mad. "Rachel I get that you don't like the fact that you didn't get the part but this is going a little too out of hand. I get that you are mad but doesn't mean you can take out all your anger out at Annabeth. Let's go Annabeth." Percy drags me to the girls restroom and helps take all the egg yolk off.

After I'm all cleaned up I say, "Thanks Percy. But I could have taken care of that myself but thanks anyways." I say.

"No problem." Percy replies. He touches my forehead and I look up puzzled. He soon says, "Oh there was a little yolk left. " He turns around to throw away all the paper towels. I was shocked. There was a lot of eggs splattered all over his sweatshirt.

"Umm. Percy I don't think you have noticed but you kind of have a lot of egg all over your back."

"Oh." He takes off his sweatshirt and wipes all the egg off. I help too since it's the least I can do. I hear footsteps and I see Malcolm and Thalia coming in.

"Oh Annie! What happened?" Malcolm engulfed me in a hug. "It's ok. Everything is going to be fine." He gave me a kiss on the head. I felt so safe in his arms. "Thanks uh…"

"Percy." Percy replied.

"Yea. Thanks Percy for helping Annie over here." Malcolm looked at me and said, "Let's go! You still have classes to go to!" That is so Malcolm. Caring but still all about the grades.

I let out a small "thanks" to Percy for helping me. On my way out I saw Percy with such a disappointed face. He looked unhappy for some reason. I might be imagining it but for now I just wanted to be in Malcolm's embrace and go to my next class: Architecture (AKA my favorite class.)

**OMG PERCY! Annabeth is so lucky to have him! Please review! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the REVIEWS! You guys are amazing! I basically live off you guys! Ok.. Here is next chapter! **

Chapter 8:

Percy POV

Today I just can't focus. Every time I try, I just go back to the egg incident that happened today during lunch. Everything went well until the guy showed up. I mean is he her boyfriend? Why did he get to hug and kiss her? I know I have to lay off if he is her boyfriend. But I don't know if he is in fact her boyfriend. Right? Wait what am I thinking? RACHEL IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

But what Rachel did today was unacceptable. She doesn't just make someone feel helpless and humiliate them to make it worse. She tried to say sorry but I'm still mad about what she did. But then again what I said was really harsh. I mean what kinda of boyfriend defends another girl in front of their girlfriend? I will just have to say sorry to her after school.

"Percy!" I see a hand wave around my eyes. I look up and there is Annabeth.

"Oh hey!" I reply back. I mentally slapped myself. I just totally looked dumb in front of her. But then again she is really smart so maybe everyone looks dumb to her.

"We are supposed to work on the project and I was wondering if we could work on it during the tutor session today. Since today is Friday." She looked really nervous for some reason that she kept biting her lip. Too cute.

I woke up from my daydream and said, "Sure, but I might be a little late so just wait a little." She nodded. "Don't worry I will only be 10 minutes late." I added.

"Mhm… ok." And then she turned around and left.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

The only think I wanted to do right now was to break the clock. We only had 5 minutes of school left but it felt like a month. I kept waiting until the bell rang. I needed to find Rachel to say sorry. This is going to be easy since she has cheer practice in the gym.

I run to the gym but I don't see her. All the other members of the cheer team was there but for some reason, I don't see her. Where is she? As I walk past the girls' locker room, I hear voices. I go in to investigate and I hear two voices. One male and one female.

"Are we allowed to do this?" the male voice said.

"Yea. Since Percy has tutor, he won't find out." The female voice replied.

What the hell? Why is my name coming out of the girl's mouth? I slowly creep up to the corner. I hear moans and what kissing noises? I slowly bring my head out and I what I saw shocked me! There was Rachel and Luke making out.

I felt tears threaten to fall. If she didn't want to be with me at least she could have told me beforehand. It would have hurt less then. I start to step back but trip on a shirt. I catch myself from following but Rachel and Luke look up. I look right at Rachel's eyes and then everything broke.

"Percy, this is not what it looks like. I promise you. I…" she tried to find an excuse.

"No I think I know what is exactly going on. You chose Luke over me. I'm sorry Rachel but I think I'm done." I just walk out. I hear Rachel follow me screaming my name. We are outside and I feel a tug on my arm.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what I did! Please don't go! I still want to be with you! Stay with me!" Rachel said exasperated.

Then all of a sudden the bottle inside me broke. "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM!" I never used that tone on anyone. I was so mad. I could see Rachel's eyes full of regret but I didn't care. I just left her crying.

What she did to me stung and what hurt the most was that when I turned back, she was in Luke's arms. I felt like pulling the covers of my bed and never come out.

I walk quietly to the library and there stood Annabeth outside looking worried. I go up to her and pull her into a hug. I try not to cry onto her shoulder but a few tears slip. I can feel her hugging back. For some reason her embrace makes my insides melt. After a few minutes, I pull back and we both go into the library to work on our project.

Once we settled down on a table Annabeth asked, "Not to be nosy or anything, but is there something bothering you?" Her eyes analyze my face to see if anything was wrong.

"Oh. Rachel and I broke up and I kinda needed some comfort. Thank you for doing that." Annabeth looked sad but she said, "Well if it makes you feel better, you can come to me with your problems. I mean I could help you get through some tough times," she smiles, "We could be buddies that help each other out you know." She looked kinda embarrassed for saying something so childish like that but I think that was really cute. She started to blush strawberry red.

"I think that's perfect." I give her a big smile. "Ok since we wasted a lot of time, do you think we could finish our project at my house tomorrow? And like you said Wise girl, how about we go on a little "street date." How does that sound?"

She looked really happy and soon obliged, "Sure Seaweed Brain."

I put my hands up to my heart in mock hurt and said, "Seaweed Brain? Just because I'm dumber than you doesn't make me a Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl."

She laughed and replied, "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain." That's when I knew, I fell hard for this girl.

**OMG! PERCABETH! Ok next up is the street date! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! Luv ya guys!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys here is the chapter for today! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the best. Christmas is coming soon! Happy Holidays. Oh and forgive me for some errors in today's chapter. I was too lazy to look at this chapter one more time. :D**

Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

Wow. When the Percy Jackson hugged me I thought my mind was going to blow. Who could ever imagine that someone so perfect like him would hug me? He even asked me out on a date! Well it's not a date exactly. It's more like friends hanging out but this is so good to be true.

Right now Percy and I are just looking through the glass window for each store. All the stores are decorated so well since Christmas is just around the corner. We run across this really cute Christmas store that had cute dolls, clothes, and hats. I looked through the window since it was so pretty. I haven't been spending my time shopping since I'm always cooped up in the corner of a bookstore.

Percy looks at me and says, "Wait here." I wait outside. For some reason, he is taking a real long time. It's already been 15 minutes. I was about to go in until I see him come out with a bag. He yells out a thank you to the cashier and comes right to me. He looks through the things he bought and brought out two Santa hats. He put one on and put the other one on me. He then brought his cell phone out.

I looked at him bewildered but he just hooked arms with me and said, "SMILE!" as he captured both of us in a photo. He then brought out a beautiful red stocking with gold laces. It even had my name embroidered in the middle. Inside was a little cute doll with a lot of sweet candy canes and other goodies.

I look at him with tears welled up in my eyes. I give him a hug (not even feeling embarrassed) and said, "Thanks! Thank you! No one has taken time to give me anything except my family and since you're the first one, I'm just really happy." He looked taken aback but gave me a hug too.

"Sorry I was late. On the stocking, there was a name Anna but there was no Annabeth so I had to ask the cashier to do it for me."

I pull back and say thanks one more time and start walking again. Our next destination was a photo booth. I didn't want to go in but he kept giving me puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't resist. We took funny photos and some really nice ones to add on. We each got our copy. It was really fun. Also the street food was the best! The popcorn was the best I ever tasted. The candy canes were huge compared to the ones at the store, and the hot chocolate was so rich and creamy with whip cream on top. To just say it simply, that was the best day ever.

It was time to go back home since it was almost 8:30. We were waiting for the walking signal so we could walk across the street. During that time we just talked.

"That was fun don't you think Wise girl?" Percy said.

"Oh yeah. I had lots of fun. Thanks for taking me here." I said right back.

"You know Wise girl, you're a fun person to hang out with. I just don't know why I didn't know until now."

I blushed but retorted, "Because you are a SEAWEED BRAIN!"

We both laughed and right then the walking signal came up. I started to walk but a motorcycle whizzed by. Percy pulled me off the crosswalk so I wouldn't get hit. I was so startled; I didn't know that we were hugging each other so tightly. I felt him grow stiff so I just pulled away. I knew it but it wasn't only who felt embarrassed. He was blushing bright red and I thought that was cute.

"You know Wise girl, it's always me saving you from these incidents. Don't I get a thank you?" He starts to pout.

"Thanks Percy…" Wow. I almost ended up in the hospital. Just even thinking about me being hit is horrifying. We get in his car and he gives me a ride.

"You just go left…" He cuts me off and says, "I know where you live Annie. We live in the same apartment building." Wow that's a shocker. I didn't know that. I've been living in that apartment for over 7 years and not once did we bump into each other.

I see Malcolm waiting outside with the little boys and once the car stops I go and give them a hug.

"ANNIE!" Bobby and Mathew scream. They run over to give me a hug.

"What are you guys doing out here. It is really cold. Come on lets go inside. And Bobby and Mathew don't even think about opening the presents under the Christmas tree." I look at Malcolm and say, "You too. Not even a peek at the presents." He puts his hands up with an innocent smile. For some reason Malcolm and the twins had an evil smile on their face.

"Now!" Malcolm screams. The little boys come right at me while Malcolm puts me up over his shoulders and ran inside. The twins were following making me laugh since they tripped over each other since they were so eager.

But right when we got to the elevator, and the doors start to close, I saw Percy. I just realized I left him. I stopped the door with my hands since I was being carried, I yelled out a "Percy" and he looked up at us. "Come on in." He started to walk until he reached the elevator. He came in with us and the little boys were eyeing him.

"Annie you got a boyfriend?" the twins say. Malcolm sets me down and starts poking my side and says, "You got a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? That hurts." He looked at me smiling.

I protest, "NO HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! And Bobby and Mathew! Quit making Percy feel uncomfortable."

Malcolm is an inch taller than Percy and goes up to him. "Ok I never gave anyone the bro talk but if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you and chase you down till the ends of the earth. Otherwise, welcome." He started to smile knowing that this is embarrassing me.

"Oh guys stop it!" They all started laughing at the red Percy and I. They are going to be the death of me soon but today I just laughed along since today is a good day. Even Percy started laughing along and for some reason really relieved like something heavy was lifted off his shoulders.

Like I mentioned before, TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER.

**Wasn't the street date cute! OMG SO JELLY! Please review! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soo sorry for the weird chapter. I was in such a hurry I didn't have time to check. SOOO SORRY! :( Please Enjoy and thank you for the reviews that told me about the messed up chapter. If it weren't for you, I would have never found that out. :D**

Chapter 10:

Percy POV

For some reason have you ever felt like something huge was taken off you? For some reason I feel like something blasted through my endless worrying so now that all that was left was relief. Malcolm isn't her boyfriend but her older brother. Fair enough. Today was the day Annabeth was going to come over. NOT for anything else. Just a project.

"Percy, isn't your friend coming over? I heard it was a girl…" my mom gave me a wink.

"Mom, no it's not like that. Just a project." I said starting to get all defensive.

"I never said it was anything else." She looked at me pointedly. Darn she got me there. "I'm just teasing. I'll make cookies so just get everything else cleaned up!" Mom gave me the warmest smile. YES I am a mama boy. I think my mom is the best human being on earth.

I get everything cleaned up and text Annabeth my apartment room number. In less than ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. We went into the living room to share the info we found. That's when I found out that the rumors weren't just plain old rumors. She is an overachiever. She brought in at least an essay about me and poster board, colored paper, and so much more. All I did was get a few bullet points about her and a picture printed of her with a Santa hat on.

I felt so bad but she kept telling me that it was ok. We put the poster together and finally I thought we did pretty well. I told her she could stay a bit longer to just chat.

"What's that?" I asked pulling out a sketchbook.

"Oh… nothing" Annabeth said. But I was already flipping through and I was amazed on how well she could draw. She drew all these different kinds of buildings.

"You think this is nothing? This is so good!" I flipped through one more page and I found something different than the other buildings. It was a person. It was me.

I looked at her and she kept mumbling. "Percy I just drew you because… I was going to put it on our poster but you know, it didn't fit so I just let it be."

Oh. So that's why she drew it. NO other particular reason. "Yea that's cool. I mean you are a great artist anyway." Forcing myself to smile. "Do you want to keep the poster or do you want me to keep it?"

"Uh. Could you keep it for me. I have a lot of books to carry on Monday." Annabeth said.

"Sure."

"Oh I have to go right now. Malcolm just texted me that we are watching a movie with the little boys." Annabeth said in a hurry.

"Oh yea. Go on. I hope you had a great time here. Well see you soon Wise Girl." I said.

We exchanged our good byes and took out the paper I hid from her. It was a drawing she drew of us. We were holding hands walking in the snow.

_Flashback:_

_I looked at her and she kept mumbling. "Percy I just drew you because… I was going to put it on our poster but you know, it didn't fit so I just let it be."_

_While she was flustering about the drawing, I flipped through one more page. I saw both us holding hands. While she wasn't looking, I tore the drawing from the sketchbook and hid it under the couch. _

_Flashback Over._

I smiled. Did she like me too? Or is it still just me liking her myself? This is all so puzzling!

I went up to my room, took out an extra picture frame, and put the drawing in it. I kept it on my nightstand so I could look at it every night.

LINEBREAK-COOKIES-

Annabeth POV

I go into Mr. Blofis's class next and find a seat in the corner so Percy won't find me. THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING. I have been avoiding him the whole day, which wasn't hard since he was so oblivious. But this class might be hard since we have the same class and also next period is PE! Just get through this Annabeth. Just two periods.

"Ok guys before we present I have an announcement," Mr. Blofis said, "For the people who are in the play there are practices twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays starting next week. Next, in our school we have this field trip that we go on that is in the forest. This field trip teaches you on how to survive alone if you get lost in an isolated place like the forest or desert. But you will be sticking in partners. One boy and girl. I will call out your partners since the field trip will be tomorrow. And no need to freak out. I already told your parents ahead of time with their permission. Ok now here we go. Jason and Piper, Rachel and Luke, Grover and Juniper, Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Calypso, Hazel and Frank, and Travis and Katie. There will be a girl's cabin and a boy's cabin and we will be staying for one week. Thank you. Now let's start on the presentations!"

I'm stuck with Seaweed Brain again. I sigh and bump my head on the desk. Kill me now.

LINEBREAK-AFTER THE PRESENTATIONS!

"Here are the list of supplies you will need for this trip. You will need to come here by 6:00 and we will get on the bus by 6:30. Is that clear?" Mr. Blofis asked. Like the clock had a mind of its own, the bell rang signaling for students to go to their next period.

Woohoo! PE next. *groan* I finish changing and run into the gym. Man I should have brought a jacket. It is so cold. I look around and I'm the only one without a jacket or a sweatshirt. I mentally slap myself and shiver. It's ok. It's only 50 minutes anyway. I walk around and jog in place to stay warm but it doesn't get any better. Does this gym even have heaters? I keep doing that for 5 minutes until I feel someone behind me.

It was Percy. "Are you cold?"

"Oh no." Yea I am. I think my toes are going to come off!

"It doesn't look that way. Here…" He takes off his swim sweatshirt that said Jackson behind it and gives it to me, "just give this back to me after class." He runs off with my jaw dropping the floor. What about him? I put on the sweatshirt. Right then Coach Hedge came out and said that we are going to learn sword fighting.

"Jackson, do you not have a sweatshirt?" Coach Hedge asked.

"Oh… don't need it Coach." He was lying. I could see it that he is damn right cold. He was shivering from head to toe. He is really nice though. He gave me the sweatshirt instead. Our eyes meet and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Ok I need two volunteers. How about Annabeth and Rachel?" Coach Hedge said.

Rachel and I both come out and grab our swords. I used to learn sword fighting from Malcolm since I was a little girl and I was alone all the time to keep the boys safe. He learned from our dad since he had a hobby of sword fighting. He also taught me some self-defense. Now I could do like back flips and knocking people out but I don't use it often unless I need to. I learned from Malcolm that you need a balanced sword so that you could wield it better.

I look at the sword rack and chose carefully. I chose a wooden sword that was close to a dagger. Malcolm once told me that only the fastest and smartest people use the dagger. Rachel just took any old sword from the rack.

"Ready, Set, Go." Coach Hedge yelled.

We circled each other until we stopped into a battle stance. Rachel was giving me an evil grin as if she was determined to take me down. I analyzed her and her battle stance was wrong. I could easily hit her in the stomach my weapon. She is standing in a way that she could easily lose her balance and fall.

She striked first, and I dodged. I go easy on her so then it would be amusing to see how much effort she would put into it to bring me down but never being able to. I let her hit me just to give her a little ounce of false hope.

After 3 minutes of boring slashing and dodging, I just quickly roll out of the way once she striked and quickly sprung up and hit her in the back making her fall and put the dagger near her neck so if she moved, it would have slit her. (If that was a real knife.)

I go up to her on the ground and whisper, "Nice try but I don't go down because of just one strike."

I walk off and Coach Hedge congratulates me. I could see everyone eyeing me.

"Now, now. Who wants to challenge against Ms. Chase?" Coach Hedge asked the class.

No one did and I smirked until I heard a little "I will." I look to see whose voice it was and guess what? It belonged to Percy.

"I will, Coach. This will be fun." He gave me a little smile and went off to find his sword.

**Again sorry about the messed up chapter! Longest Chapter yet! Please review and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me so happy that people actually like my story! Here is your next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Percy POV:

Darn… It's so cold! _Izz ok… Percy, be a man. You gave your jacket to Annabeth because she needed it more than you did. She was cold and she didn't have a jacket. That is what a gentleman is…_

Coach Hedge came in to gym telling us that we are working on a new unit: sword fighting.

YES! I love sword fighting. My mom told me that my real dad loved to sword fight so I learned and along the way some self-defense. Still now I practice to stay in shape.

"Ok I need two volunteers. How about Annabeth and Rachel?" Coach Hedge said.

Oh. This is going to be amusing. Annabeth vs. Rachel. I hope Annabeth won but since she is so skinny and fragile I had a little doubt in me.

"Ready, Set, Go." Coach Hedge yelled.

They both were circling each other until they stopped into a stance. I looked at Rachel to see where her faults were. To start with, her stance was all wrong. You could easily hit her in the stomach. Also the way she was standing could make her unstable. She could easily fall. I shift my gaze to Annabeth and I try to look for some flaws. Surprisingly I find none. Her battle stance was perfect. I wonder where she learned to do that. Maybe she could win, but it's too soon to jump to conclusions.

Rachel got impatient and took her first strike. Annabeth easily dodged. For the first 10 strikes, Annabeth had been just dodging every single one. And finally, Rachel hit Annabeth in the arm, but instead of being sad about being hit, she gave a small smirk and rolled out of the way hitting her in the back. Rachel fell and before she could have moved, Annabeth put the wooden sword to her throat.

I'm stunned. Where did she learn to do this? Questions race through my brain. Wow that was awesome that she could pull that off. Breaking my train of thoughts, Coach Hedge asked us if anyone of us wanted to go against Annabeth. No one raised their hand. Everyone had their jaw stuck to the floor. Rachel looked livid and even Luke looked afraid to go against her. So before I lost my confidence, I raised my hand.

"I will… I will, Coach. This will be fun." I said. I went to go find a balanced sword from the rack. Once I did I stood in front of Annabeth.

We circled each other until we came to a halt. We were both in perfect stances and she got impatient and stroke first. I dodged and rolled out. She seemed to notice that I was going to strike her and went for a back flip. I smiled and did a front flip so I was behind her but she was fast enough to dodge the strike and went for my neck. I ducked and rolled out.

This went on for at least 10 minutes but she didn't look like she was going to back down. I was so tired but it would hurt my pride to lose to her. I even practice every day! So for my final hit, I flipped over her, dodged her strike, hit her on the side (enough for her to lose her balance and fall to the ground on her back) and went on top of her to put my sword up to her throat. Finishing my attack, I whispered, "Nice spar Wise girl."

She looked shocked but after I got off her, she got up and shook hands with me. Coach Hedge interrupted us by clapping and congratulating us.

"Jeez, you two. Where did you learn how to do that? You guys are amazing. Even your older brother, Malcolm," looking at Annabeth, "beat everyone when he was doing this unit last year." Coach Hedge said.

We just smiled and walked in to get dressed. After I got dressed, I came out of the locker room and almost knocked into Annabeth.

"Thanks Percy." She said quietly and ran off giving me the sweatshirt. I smiled and ran off to my next class.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

I was getting ready for the field trip tomorrow and started to pack the supplies up. After about 30 minutes of packing I lay on my bed to think about some events that happened throughout this whole day. But one name kept popping up. ANNABETH. No other girl ever gave me this kind of impact but her. If I thought a girl was pretty, I would just think that she's pretty and that's that. Also, if I was interested in a girl, I think of the girl sometime but usually forgotten in a few days. But Annabeth is different. She slips into my brain not knowing that she is distracting me and stays there. It's already have been weeks since I met her and still she is in my mind. That's why I find her peculiar. She has done something to me that other girls could not have done. The more I look the more curious I get.

I fold my thoughts about her and just fall asleep.

I woke up and it was 5:30. Oh yea! The field trip! I get up quickly and get ready. Once I'm ready, Paul drives me to school. We get into our partners and get loaded onto the bus.

"Hey Annabeth, you excited?" I asked.

"Oh yea. I haven't been on a fieldtrip in a long time so I am kind of excited," she answered happily.

We sit in silence as we wait for our bus driver to get to our destination. For a while, Annabeth (sitting next to me) is very quiet so I look at her and I just laugh. She fell asleep. The sun's rays came through the window and it bothered her so I placed my hand out so that the sun could not reach her hands but hit mine instead. She looked much calmer. The bus jerked left and her head fell on my shoulder.

I tried to get her off me but I felt like if I did, she would wake up. I didn't want to bother her so I just let her sleep. I get a piece of her hair out of her eyes and find myself falling asleep too.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

Paul wakes me up and I find that Annabeth is gone. But I had her jacket on top of me to keep me warm. I get off the bus with all my stuff and walk into the cabin which I was assigned. I got the top bunk and left myself just fall onto the bed. "Ahh!" I let myself rest for a few minutes before heading back out again.

Once I left the cabin, our counselors, (college students) were telling us what we will do for the past five days we are spending at this camp. First, we are going to start learning how to build fires, find medicinal herbs out in the forest, how to purify dirty water, and how to catch prey without the use of a gun. Next day we are going out canoeing in the river near the forest and what you have to do if you are in trouble while you are in the middle of the waters. On the third day, we will be up rock climbing with only a pulley attached to us. We have to help our partner get up too so we could reach the top together. On the fourth day, we will be out in the woods alone with our partners. We will be having all the things we need and a map. We will see how much we learned the past three days. We will be provided a tracker so if we get lost, they will be able to find us. We have to start at 8:30 in the morning and come back by 6:00 in the evening. On the fifth day, will be a party day.

Wow this camp is going to fun. I look to find Annabeth but I find something I don't like. A guy counselor was flirting with Annabeth. Annabeth looked uncomfortable but she was able to get away by telling the guy to back off. That guy is starting to bother me. What makes it even worse is that he is my counselor.

**Ok! I wasn't really proud of this chapter but I tried my best so I hope you like it. For some reason today is not my day to write. Anyways please review!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I was so busy so I forgot to update yesterday! Today was also a busy day so this chapter is a little rushed with a little mistakes once in a while. Sorry... :'( Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 12

Annabeth POV:

He is really irritating me. This Kevin guy. He first started out with an okay hello and maybe a few sentences or what not but he keeps on flirting with me. This is bothering the crap out of me but I'm just keeping it in so I don't get a bad remark on the fieldtrip.

What's even worse is that Percy even saw him talk to me. I didn't want him to think I was flirting back so I just told him to go away but he is still following me wherever I go.

"Why aren't you talking to me now Annabeth?" he asked me, "Sorry about asking you out. I didn't think it would make you so uncomfortable…"

"Yes now if you so please give me some space and go to other girls to hang out." I snapped back.

"But you are the one I want to hang out with. I was told that you were the smartest in the whole school. That's an accomplishment! On this field trip just take a break from all your books and have fun."

"Oh but I'm sorry but I don't like taking breaks from my books and I don't want to hang out with you so if you please don't mind move out of my way so I could find my partner." I said completely bothered by him and walk quickly trying to find Percy. I finally find him and walk beside him.

"Hey what did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really but that we have to stick with our partners the whole time. So your sticking with me Wise girl!" He put an arm over my neck and gave me a noogie.

I laugh and he soon lets go. We go to our first activity which is on how to build fires. A piece of cake. I learned through the books. This is going to be easy. After we hear a boring tutorial on how to build a fire, I go and get Percy and I the materials to go build a fire.

Percy looks confused on how to do this so I take the materials from him and build a fire. We were the first ones to build a fire. Everyone was having trouble. Percy tried one himself and found himself getting the hang of it.

"Great job you two. Outstanding work." One counselor said. She pointed us out and said to the whole class saying, "Look here everyone, this is one great example on how to build a fire." She left us giving us a slight nod of approval.

When everyone got the hang of the fire building, we went to learn and depict what kind of herbs are medicinal and what you can eat out there. Thank goodness, Malcolm made me read a book about herbs and foods in the wilderness.

"Guys!" the counselor yelled trying to grab our attention. "I just want to see if you guys know this but what is this green leaf that looks close to a mint leaf but with many leaves in one stem. What does this heal?" He took a leaf out and passed it around for us to see.

This is easy. It's basil. I raise my hand and the counselor chose me.

"It is basil and it helps with lack of appetite, cuts and scrapes."

"Good job. What is your name again?" she asked me.

"Oh my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Ok good job Annabeth. I have a question for you. What is an herb that looks like a white daisy and relieves headaches when you chew the leaves of it. You can also make tea out of this to relieve arthritis and skin irritations. And one more question. There is this herb that is relative to mint but it helps relieve anxiety, insomnia, and insect bites." She looked at me to see if I got it.

I kept thinking, what flower would relieve pain and then I got it! I said, "Feverfew and Lemon Balm."

She looked astonished and said "Correct! Annabeth nice! I'm surprised. Not many people know so much about herbs." She started telling the whole class on what different kind of plants are good for scrapes or for fever symptoms.

I hear someone come behind me and for some reason I had a bad feeling it was Kevin. I was right.

"Great job Annabeth." He said.

I just ignored him for the whole time. Next we were going on to how to purify water. The counselor went on how you use it to try filtering water so you can get all the bacteria and dirt out of the water.

"Why do you hate me?" Kevin asked.

I ignore him and everyone goes to get lunch. I go get a sandwich and a bottle of water with a bag of chips. I go to sit down next to Percy since we have to stay with our partners but I hear a slight tap on the shoulder.

I look back and I get the same question, "Why do you hate me?"

I get annoyed and give him my death glare, "I don't hate you. It's just that I'm not necessarily excited about your existence." I just walk off and find Percy.

"Hey! How do you like it so far? I can't wait for the hunting part." Percy said.

"Oh yea I can't wait too." It was so hot outside I was sweating buckets. I heard Percy leave and I just kept eating until I finished. I opened my bag of chips too much on some until I felt a cold wet towel over my face.

I look at who threw it and it was Percy. "Wise girl, you are sweating buckets. Use that to cool down."

I was surprised so I didn't say anything at first until Percy said, "Ok if you aren't going to do it I'll do it for you because Wise girl you look ugly all sweaty…" He said playfully. He took the towel and started wipe all the sweat on my face.

I started to blush because he was doing this for me! He looked at me but I tried not to look at his eye or I feel like I will get caught blushing. Too late he saw me.

"Wise girl, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. It's just… very hot outside. Very hot… mhm…" Wow Annabeth that was smooth. I mentally slapped myself but before I could do anything about my stupid slow brain, Percy leaned in. OMG what the heck is happening. I stood still blushing even harder if that was possible. Then finally, he took my bag of chips.

"Thanks Annabeth, I'll be enjoying these." He started munching on them.

I took some time to keep my cool and then I looked at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, give it back!" I tried to take it back but he kept holding it up high and even with my tall height, I couldn't reach it. All of a sudden, the chips were taken away from Percy.

"Don't do that kid. It's rude to do that to a girl." Kevin gave me back the chips and everything went silent. I said "stupid" under my breath but of course he heard it.

"I'm hurt Annabeth, calling me stupid." He put a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid. I thought you already knew. Come on Percy." I took Percy's arm and dragged him toward a place where it was quiet.

Percy tapped my shoulder, "Is he bothering you?"

"No don't worry. He is just a little pestering fly that is bothering me. Just need to flick him away and that was fine." I said annoyed.

"Oh well if he is ever going over his limit, then just tell me." Percy said.

I gave out a little uneasy "ok." He looked at me and then pulled me in a hug. He stroked my hair and said, "Wise girl, just tell me if anything is wrong. I'll help you ok? If you don't want to tell me now, then that's ok but if something is bothering you just come to me. That is what best friends are for right?"

To my surprise, I hugged him back and said, "Ok. Thanks Seaweed Brain, you're the best!" I didn't know where this sudden confidence came from but it felt so good to be in his arms so I just stood there until he pulled away so we could get to the next activity: hunting.

**I hope this was good. Please review. It is going to get better... I might update two chapters tomorrow or the day after since I failed to update last night. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you for all who reviewed! I already got 52 reviews! WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes me feel so happy! Here is the next chapter! :P**

Chapter 13:

Percy POV:

The counselor said that we are going to learn how to make traps and how to set them up to get prey when we have no food. This came to me since I learned this an year ago from Paul, when we were at a camping trip together. But somehow the ANNABETH CHASE was having a hard time. I go to help her and of course she scowls that she doesn't need help.

"Here Annabeth, this is how you do it," I show her the easier way and finally she got the hang of it.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain…" I heard her mumble under her breath saying that she could have done it by herself. As I keep looking at her, I like the way how she is so independent and smart about everything. She is on top of that pretty and athletic.

One of the counselors told me to look around to see if other people were catching along since I learned to do it quickly. I go to my friends Jason, Grover, and Leo. They already got the hang of it so I just started to talk with them. After a while, I went for another round to see if anyone needed our help. I felt a tap and it was Ethan and Luke.

"Man I feel sorry for you that you had to be stuck with that nerdy nobody. She is smart, I'll give you that but she isn't anything special." Ethan said with Luke just smirking like he knew something I didn't.

I got flustered but I just kept it cool.

"That girl thinks now that she's got you she could actually have a chance of being popular or at least known but you know you're just being nice. We all know you are doing this out of pity." Rachel tagged along.

That is when my head blew off. I didn't do this out of pity but I did it because I wanted too. "Well I am sorry to disappoint you Rachel but this is not out of pity but because I really wanted to hang out with her. I am having actually a great time. Better than the times I was with you." I see Luke's smirk drop and I turned around to walk off but I see Annabeth running away.

Oh no. The words Rachel and Ethan said could have hurt her. Now I get why Luke was smirking that way. He knew that Annabeth was behind me all along. I go run after her but I couldn't find her. I look everywhere and finally I find her sitting on a rock throwing rocks at a nearby tree. I approach her.

"You know you could kill that tree if you keep throwing rocks at it." I said with a meek smile.

"Oh hey. Thanks for taking my side in that argument." She continued to throw rocks.

"Yea. Actually no need to thank me, I would have done it anyways if it meant for my WISE GIRL!" I picked her up and spun her around for a few times. This made her laugh hard. As I was going to put her down, I tripped over a rock and fell. I made sure that I fell on the ground first so she wouldn't get hurt.

I felt pain rise up through my elbow but all I saw was her beautiful face only inches away from mine. We stayed like that for around a minute but all we did was stare at each other. I looked at her lips and I for some reason I had an urge to kiss them. I really did but a crackle of leaves bothered us. I thought it was a bear or something but it was just a little bunny. We got up and had a sudden interest in our shoes.

"I think we should get back before they sent a search party after us." Annabeth said.

"Yea great idea." And we walked off in peace until we reached our group.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

Dinner was served really well with pizza, spaghetti, and for desert were brownies! That was really yummy.

We were ordered to go back to our cabins with our counselors. Once we arrived, I dived into the shower before anyone else and took a real quick shower. I landed on the top bunk with a thump and just slept the whole entire time. I never was so happy to sleep on a bed with a fluffy pillow.

Next day we went out to the river after breakfast. We heard the boring talk about how to be safe in the water and if you are in trouble, what you should do. There were some demonstrations and then we ended our morning with a lunch.

After lunch we had to find our partner and find a canoe and some life jackets. Me being the gentleman, I helped her get on the lifejacket and let her get on the boat first.

The current wasn't as strong as I thought it was so I stopped paddling and just talked with Annabeth making the boat go on its own. Anyways, we were supposed to meet everyone at the end of the river and it wasn't a race or anything so we agreed to take it slow. We still had until 6:00 to get to end.

"Hey Annabeth, so far what is your favorite part of this field trip so far?" I asked.

"Oh, I like this activity the best. It is so quiet and calm and there aren't a lot of people." She answered.

I try saying something that might throw her off guard, "You just like it cuz I'm here huh?"

"What no! I mean yes but just as friends." She kept talking and talking.

"I never said anything about us not being friends." Hah! I trapped her on this one.

"Uh, I know I just thought it was good to mention that we are having such a great time together."

I let her go on this one. We kept talking and talking until the river current got stronger. It started getting stronger and stronger. I didn't know what to do but then I remembered all the training we went through in the morning. I tried as hard with Annabeth to keep the boat steady. We finally got to the calmer side of the river.

I relaxed for a bit but then realized it was too early to make a statement I wasn't sure of. The last current tipped our boat over and we went flying off of it. Annabeth and I both make it to the surface. We found out that the we were under the boat that was tipped over. We laughed it off and just went back onto the boat and paddled our way through. We reached the end at 5:30.

We were last but we had a lot of fun on the way.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

The next day was all about rock climbing. After we were told our instructions, we had to rock climb a 100 feet wall. This was going to be exciting. I looked for Annabeth but there was Kevin again. Stupid Kevin.

I didn't want to be rude and just barge in so I just stood close by. I heard Kevin tell Annabeth that he was smart and in fact the top and also was athletic and that he is great in football. He also loves architecture and earned many scholarships. Psh. I might not be the smartest but I am good at sword fighting and martial arts and I am also good at football too. I also like marine biology. But that is all I'm good at.

Compared to Kevin, I really come up short. I didn't earn any scholarships or love architecture like Annabeth does. Will Annabeth want to talk to him too? Really I'm not much compared to him.

But something Annabeth says surprises me, "Sorry to say this, but I'm just curious. Has it ever crossed you mind that not everything is about you? I really never asked nor am I interested. You are just in my way having fun on this field trip and if you mind, could I please find my partner?"

Whoa. Nice Annabeth! That's my Wise girl. Annabeth started to walk off but Kevin grabbed her wrists. Ok alright talking is fine but getting all physical no.

I run up and pretend to not look where I go and go right in between them, making Kevin lose his grab on Annabeth.

I give an apologetic look (yea right I'm sorry…) and say, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Sorry," I look at Annabeth and say, "Do you want to start rock climbing now?" she nods and I give him one last look and say, "Sorry but I will be taking Annabeth from now." I put my arms around her shoulder and start climbing.

Percy: 1 Kevin: 0

**I want to thank you all once again and please Review! You guys are the best! I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am almost at 60 reviews! I think I already said this but you guys are the BEST! **

Chapter 14

Annabeth POV

Today's the big day! Percy and I are going to be out in the wilderness starting from 8:30 in the morning until 6:00 in the evening. Man vs. Wild. I'm kinda scared since all they give us is a tracker, two bottles of water, two sandwiches, some bandages and nylon wraps, extra jackets, ointment for cuts and burns, and a flashlight with extra batteries. There could be wild animals after us. Or huge insects and snakes that are venomous. I shake my head to put that all aside but it still is bugging me.

I got ready with Percy and we go into the forest. We aren't allowed to stay with other people but our partner. I look at Percy and he stared at me back with a determined look. I tried to stay strong but anything could go wrong.

As we walked Percy asked, "Are you cold?" giving me an extra jacket inside his bag.

I kept saying I didn't need one but he put the jacket around me anyway. We kept walking and laughing until noon greeted us. It was time for lunch so we took out the sandwiches and water. I know I'm supposed to save the water but I had to drink half of the bottle since I was so thirsty.

Percy laughed. This might sound weird but I like the sound of his laugh. I can't really describe it but it was how should I say, a really nice sound. It was sincere.

All of a sudden I hear a crackle of leaves. Percy hears it too so he puts me behind him and tells me to not make a sound. He picks up a sturdy branch and looks at the way where the sound came from. Nothing happened. Then abruptly a wolf came out. I almost let out a scream but I knew better. Right now I have to be strong and smart about this. The wolf menacingly circled us but Percy wouldn't let me go in front.

The wolf got bored of waiting and attacked first. We rolled out of the way and while doing that I picked up a sturdy branch for defense. I asked Percy if he was alright and he said he was. The wolf was coming toward Percy. I jumped out of the way so I could attack it from behind but I was too slow that it hit me resulting in me falling.

Before the wolf could get me, Percy threw himself at it, and wrestled it. I stood up but my arm was cut and so were my knees. I try to help Percy but he gave me a look that said _don't you dare come in this fight._ So I respected his decision. But that was wrong choice because Percy flew into the air slamming into a nearby tree. To get the wolf's direction, I threw the branch at it and it hit him square in the head. That made the wolf even madder but at least it got its attention away from Percy. I run and throw rocks behind me. It lunges for me but I quickly flip in the air and strike him in the back.

The wolf backed down. It lies unconscious on the ground. I make sure it isn't opening its eye and I walk off but I hear Percy screaming and running to me. I only hear, "Look around! Move!" I did and there was the wolf slowly gaining conscience and lunging for me. I try to move but from fear, my body went stiff and I couldn't move.

I shield my head and face ready for the pain. But before the wolf's fangs sink into my back, Percy comes in between us, hugging my body and getting bit for me. I look at him in horror.

"I told you to move Wise girl…" he has a hard time breathing but I knew he was fighting hard to stay awake.

"Percy… you idiot" I start to cry, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I li…" and he fell into my arms unconscious. I look down at his body in shock but I still had some business to take care of. The wolf.

I lunge for the wolf with a rock and a branch in my hand. I fight it with so much anger bubbling inside of me. I hit the wolf with a rock and for some reason it starts to run away in defeat. Once I check that it ran out of sight without coming back, I run back to Percy, cradling his head in my arms.

I start to cry and say, "Why Percy… why do you have to be in pain for me?" I go through by backpack for some ointments, bandages, and nylon wraps. I strip his shirt. Usually I would be embarrassed but right now was not the time to care. I examine his wound and it didn't look that deep to be in a critical situation. I wash it out with water and put ointment on it. I wrap a nylon wrap around his upper torso so it would protect the wound from infection.

It is almost 5:00 and it is getting dark and cold. I build a fire and wait for Percy to wake up. I sit right next to him and wrap my jacket around him. I touch his face and put his hair out of his eyes. I wish he knew that I liked him.

I actually hit myself and kept saying I was crazy. But at least 0.000001% kept saying that it would be okay if he knew. If he knew, then there could be a chance he might like me too. But then three-fourths of my brain tells me that Percy would never like a girl like me. He deserves a prettier, more dependable girl than me. I play with his hair and I did something so crazy that will earn a few slaps later. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

I MUST BE CRAZY… I moved away from him but I couldn't help but look back.

LINE BREAK-COOKIES-

I stare at the fire and now it is already 5:40. I look at him but what I see is shocking. He is trying to get up. I run to him and give him a big bear hug. I was so happy that he is awake. I started to cry.

"What's wrong Wise girl? Someone died recently?" he joked but I knew he was in pain.

I got angry all of a sudden and flicked him slightly in the head. Just slightly so he wouldn't be in more pain. I sniffled and said, "You stupid Seaweed Brain! Why in the world would you come in between me and that wolf? You stupid idiot!" I yelled in relief and anger.

"Wise girl, I think I made it clear that it was because I wouldn't be able to stand it if a girl got hurt and I was fine. And it was because I li…. Wait did I finish my sentence before I fainted?" he asked desperately.

"Ummm. No. Wait anyway what were you going to say to me?"

Percy POV

"Nothing. Nothing… it didn't mean anything. Just forget about it…" I said.

I must be crazy if I told her. But good thing I didn't finish my sentence. I wince in pain.

"Hey Wise girl, lets start walking! We only have fifteen minutes to get back to the camp." I say.

"Oh yea…" She helps me get up and I reach for the bags but she takes them away from me.

"No Seaweed Brain. Just let me take all the bags." I try to argue but she glared at me and said, "NO! Just let me take care of you for now." And then she gave me a small smile.

I kept staring at her. NO! NO! NO! I can't fall for her! She doesn't even like me anyway. Thank goodness, I didn't tell her what I was going to say before I passed out. Because what I was going to say was: _Because I like you Wise Girl._

Annabeth and I just started walking back to camp. I was in pain but when Wise girl is with me, I don't feel any pain but pure joy.

**Hey how did you like it? Wasn't it good? I thought of this because I just took a shot and my left arm is in pain! :( ANNABETH is so cute! Please Review! THANKS GUYS! LUV YA!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I realized my last chapter wasn't that all realistic so from now on I'll try to make my story as realistic as possible. Sorry for all the weird and unrealistic plots. But I hope you still like this story despites the mistakes. And to Rick R. is Awesome: Sorry I wasn't specific enough. I took a flu shot. And thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 15:

Percy POV

Today when I woke up, the pain was blinding my eyes. Thank goodness I got the wound treated as fast as possible. I carefully change the bandage one more time just to be safe. Today is the last day of the field trip. I'm glad that today we won't be doing anything but just eat and party.

I quickly (but painfully) change and go outside to the tables where breakfast was served. I took some pancakes (as in some, maybe 7? Couldn't count) and took some for Annabeth. Breakfast was almost over but there was still no sign of Annabeth. Hmm. Where could she be? I mean, everyone is here to eat but her.

"Percy!" I hear. Probably Annabeth. I look around and it is her.

"I saved you some pancakes although by now, it's cold. Sorry…" I say.

"Oh thanks. I don't mind if it is cold. It is almost time to play some games so let me just eat quickly ok?" she replied.

"Ok but what kind of games are we playing?"

"I think we are playing capture the flag." She kept munching until there were nothing but crumbs left.

We both walk until we find people already done setting up.

The counselors split us into two teams and unfortunately, Annabeth was on the opposite team and what was even worse was that Kevin was also on that team. He still bothers me but since today is the last day, I'm just staying low. We play and our team loses every single time.

Since Annabeth is a great battle strategist, they always win. Even if our defense was as good as the CIA's, Annabeth would still find a way to break through and win.

It's almost lunch so we all take a water break. I see Kevin talk with Annabeth but to my surprise, Annabeth was not frowning or scowling at him but actually smiling. They were actually talking and not looking at each other like they would kill each other. I don't know why but I had a weird feeling inside me. Then what I saw made my head blow. Kevin gave her a hug and she seemed to be okay with it.

I was so mad that I didn't have any control of my body. So I go over there and split them apart, and hold Kevin by his collar.

"Why are you hugging Annabeth? I think by now she made it pretty clear that she doesn't like you or want to be near you. Stay away from her ok?" I said.

Annabeth was trying to pry me off of him but I didn't let go.

"Percy please stop." Annabeth said.

"Percy how about letting go of me and talk." Kevin said calmly.

I thought about it for a second and almost let go but I still wasn't done with him.

"PERCEUS JACKSON! LET GO OF HIM NOW!" yelled Annabeth.

I immediately let go. What the heck. Why? Why is Annabeth taking his side?

"You can't just grab anyone's collar like that. Kevin didn't do anything wrong to you. Please don't just jump to conclusions that he is bad or something. Just listen to my story first and then calm down ok?" Annabeth said, now much calmer.

I couldn't believe my ears. I thought we were closer, much closer to be by each other when something goes wrong. Wasn't it like that? Or was that just me? How could she? Of all people Kevin. "Annabeth, you… you…" I just turn around not finishing my sentence and just walk off and then start to run. You know what. I don't care what she thinks. I guess I was the only one foolish enough to think that she would stay by my side all the time.

I just go and hang out with other people to get my mind off of Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

I didn't mean to yell at Percy. It was just that Kevin was not all the bad guy. He is actually a friend of Malcolm's. Malcolm told him that I was a stubborn and very skeptical about everything so that I wouldn't believe that Kevin was Malcolm's friend. Kevin just acted like a jerk to see if what Malcolm said was true. Kevin just wanted to say sorry that he was acting like a jerk all the time and said he might of took it way too far.

I also apologized for saying such harsh words to him when I didn't even let him explain who he was in the first place. He just gave me a hug to say it was okay and also kept repeating sorry. We laughed and talked for a bit and he told me all these embarrassing things about Malcolm and it made me feel better that we were in good terms now.

"Hey Annie… you know that guy Percy? I think he likes you… He always stares at you. The reason I kinda went a little far was to see if he actually really liked you. Annie, you should go to him. He looks like a good guy," Kevin gave me a thumbs up and said, "I'll support you all the way!"

I kept blushing and told him how someone like him won't even like me.

But Kevin kept denying it. "Nah… he likes you. I know this. When he stares at you, there is something in his eyes that tell me that he really likes you and wishes to be with you."

"No wonder, you're friends with Malcolm. He likes kind and logical people like you." I give him a smile.

But then all of a sudden Percy just came at Kevin. I didn't want to yell at him but I felt so bad. But on the other hand, I didn't want him to strangle Kevin.

When I yelled at him. Percy looked so defeated. He looked like a lost puppy trying to befriend a friend but failed to do so. He looked betrayed.

When he left, I just sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. I shouldn't have done that. I slam my head on the tree next to me. I did something so bad that I might have lost my crush forever.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here still! Go after him! Why in the world are you staying here acting like you were the victim? Go and tell him everything and he will understand. Go now or you might lose him." Kevin yelled some sense into me.

I quickly get back up to my feet and go to find him. I look everywhere and finally I find him but he is with the other popular people. I finally get his attention but instead of the warm smile he always gives me, he gives me a cold stare that made me falter.

I attempt to walk to him but I knew if I did, nothing would get better. I just left a note that said:

_Meet me in the forest that is located behind my cabin after dinner. I have to tell you something. –Wise girl_

I then look at him one more time (of course he isn't looking back) and I walk off to do other things to get my mind off of Percy.

Percy POV

Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH! Should I be mad at her? I saw a girl with blonde princess curls trying to get my attention. It was Annabeth, and I give her a cold stare before I go back to what I was doing. I feel kind of bad for doing it but what she did was really worth getting mad over. Isn't it her who should be on my side?

I finish talking to my friends and go get a drink of water until I hear a voice.

"Hey Percy. Uh I just want to say sorr…" Annabeth goes on.

I cut her off midsentence and say, "Sorry Chase but I kinda am busy so please make it quick."

I see hurt splash right across her face but I pretend to not care. "Umm I just want to say sorry for yelling at you and…" she tried to find the right words but before she could say anything I just say, "Annabeth. It's ok. You just took his side rather than my side. It was your decision." I leave her standing.

This is just my bad luck, because just as I was trying to get away from Annabeth, I had to bump into Kevin.

"Hey Percy… I just want to tell y—" Kevin started but I just blurted out, "Go away."

"Hey stop interrupting me and just listen." Kevin said.

I get frustrated. I mean who is he to tell me to listen to him or not? I just reply back, "Oh I'm sorry. Did the beginning of my sentence interrupt the middle of yours?" my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Look Percy I get that you are mad but hear me out and then you will understand." Kevin said.

I didn't want him to tell me more excuses, but then again I didn't want to be ignorant and just neglect his side of the story. So I decided to listen to him. When he told me everything. I knew what I did to Annabeth was wrong. I must have been out of my mind. I should have listened to Annabeth tell me everything! I mentally slapped myself. I picked up my bag to run to Annabeth since it was already dinner.

"Percy, just saying I saw Annabeth slip a note in your bag. I just thought you wanted to know." Kevin said.

I replied, "Thank you. And I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding and grabbing you by the collar."

"Izz ok. Everyone makes mistakes." Kevin said without a hint of anger.

I took the note out of my bag and it said:

_Meet me in the forest that is located behind my cabin after dinner. I have to tell you something. – Wise girl_

After I ate in silence, I looked around for Annabeth. Did she already eat dinner? I quickly eat and rush to the forest.

After a few minutes of looking, I found her sitting on the bench hugging her knees. I run up to her as fast as I could. She noticed I arrived and stood up.

"Percy so really what happened was—" Annabeth started off.

I cut her off and I say, "I know what happened and I came to say I was sorry for being so cold and bitter."

She looked surprised and so beautiful in the moonlight. She started to speak and say, "Well I'm still sorry that I yelled at you. Also I'm glad you are happy again—"

I cut her off once again (man I have to stop cutting people off…). But this time, I didn't cut her off with words, I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers.

**Cute Ending huh? This is the longest chapter so far. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you for all the people who reviewed. Because of you guys, I already reached 90 reviews! I never imagined I would get that much. I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 16:

Annabeth POV

Am I dreaming? Please tell me I am. Is this really a dream? If not, what do I do? Do I kiss him back? But I don't know how to kiss. Should I be mad that he stole my first kiss? NO! I shouldn't be mad. He is the person I want my first kiss to be right?

I just stay still with my eyes open wondering if this is a mistake. Percy finally pulls away and he just stares at me. He looked kind of upset I didn't do anything and I didn't want to make him upset then he already was at me. So I did the first thing that came in mind. I went on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ugh. I messed up again! Why did I even give him a kiss. Where did all my sanity go? I look at him in embarrassment and then I start to run. And fortunately, he doesn't call my name or run after me. Whew! I got of that one fast! But I still regret not being able to do anything when he gave me a kiss.

I run straight into the cabin and quietly lay on my bed making sure I don't wake up my other cabin mates. I lay down not doing anything but just touch my lips. For some reason I feel so jovial. I thought it was only me who liked Percy but he liked me back as well. Kevin was right.

WAIT! Then what did this mean? Is he mine and am I his? Or… I had a dark feeling, was this a mistake? Half of my brain was rejoicing that Percy Jackson would like a person like me. I mean never in my life except my brothers ever liked me for who I am. But then the other half of my brain is telling me to strengthen up and don't get my hopes up. Percy could've been out of his mind for a little bit. He wouldn't ever like me. It was impossible. I was just too tired so I just fell asleep leaving all those worries behind. Anyways I'll worry about that tomorrow.

In the morning I packed all my stuff and checked one more time if I left anything. We were to leave our bags by the buses so the counselors could put our bags in the extra storage in bus. All of the students just ate breakfast and took pictures with other counselors. I especially wanted to say thanks to Kevin and that I would tell Malcolm everything that happened( minus the kiss).

All of the students went to go take a seat on the bus. I was a little late because I gave one more hug to Kevin and say my goodbyes. I was on the aisle and of course there is a seat in the back. I go for it but on accident, the bus just started to move and I fall on someone's lap. The bus stopped right after saying sorry because the teacher wasn't even on the bus. The bus driver waited for Mr. Blofis to get on the bus. I look up and I'm on Percy's lap. Percy just looks at me surprised and his friend, Jason sat right next to him chuckled so I quickly get up but then I bonk my head on the seat right in front of Percy. Ugh. So embarrassing. I get a hold of myself and race to the back window seat and quickly comfort myself.

It's okay Annabeth. That was on accident. Anyways so far Percy has been avoiding you so no need to worry. It is a half hour drive back to school so I just take that time as an extra sleep time.

LINEBREAK- LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY-

So far, Percy has been trying to talk to me but I quickly avoided him as much as possible. I am right now really humiliated so I just want my time to get myself upright and ready. Ugh. Why couldn't I just fall on an empty seat and not on Percy's lap. He might think I'm one of those girls that throw themselves on me. I slam my head on the desk but the bell rings signaling that the school has ended.

I get out of my seat and trudge out to the front of the room and walk all the way home. It was raining but I didn't bring an umbrella. Just my bad luck. I start to walk with my backpack over my head, but Rachel's car was passing by. It came by really quick that I didn't have time to dodge the mud water flying towards me. I closed my eyes but I didn't get wet. I didn't even feel it coming toward me. I slowly opened my eyes but all I saw was an umbrella. What the…

"You okay Wise girl?"

Oh. It's Percy. "Oh yea… thanks to you." I say. I hear Rachel cuss at her failure and races off. Percy raises the umbrella so it covers both of us.

"Rachel… tsk, tsk, tsk. Annabeth just get over it. She is always like that. It so immature of her. Just forget about it." Percy says apparently disappointed in her.

"Uh. Percy thanks for the offer but I can walk alone. It's really okay." I argue but he just shakes his head.

"Not a chance Wise girl. You are going to be soaking wet without an umbrella. The apartment building is about 2/3 mile away. Nope. You are going to come with me." Percy takes my hand in his and drags me along with him.

I blush. He is actually holding my hand. So this wasn't a mistake. He actually likes me right?

"You know Annabeth, I hope you get comfortable around me quickly because I'm going to stick with you like glue." Percy says playfully.

"What? Stick with me?" I ask with a puzzled look.

"Yep Wise girl. I think I made it pretty clear last night that you are mine. I mean if you are up to it." He says while blushing strawberry red.

Oh my goodness. It wasn't a mistake! He actually likes me. I like him too like a lot. Ever since freshman year. I was so happy I was speechless. He looked like he was waiting for an approval. Once I found my voice. I squeaked out, "Yea. I'm up to it."

Percy looked really happy and put the hand he was holding into his jacket's pocket to keep it warm. He looked like a little kid who just received a present. I was really happy too. We reached our apartment building and we went into the lobby still holding hands. Once I reached my floor, he brought me to my door and kissed my forehead and said, "Bye Wise girl. Don't forget, there is the practice for the play tomorrow." He left me with a little wave. I took out my keys and went in but then took a peak out to see if Percy was still there.

Percy pumped his fist into the air and said, "YES!" He is so cute. And such a gentleman. And he is mine.

I go back in and get an unexpected hug from the twins and a huge hug from Malcolm. I go to sleep after dinner and unpack all my belongings from the trip. I think once again. PERCY JACKSON IS MINE.

**Finally they are together! Please REVIEW! I hope this was a good chapter! Winter break is almost over... :( But I will try to post one chapter every two days... **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! Chapter 17 is up! Thank you for all those who reviewed! All of a sudden I have 113 reviews! Seriously you guys are amazing! I hope you like this chapter! I made it fluffy since you guys gave me so many reviews!**

Chapter 17:

Percy POV

I couldn't wait to get to school. I mean those words are really hard to get out of my mouth since I hate school, but because of Annabeth, I'm able to say them. Right at the time she said that she wanted to date me was the time I literally died of happiness.

Every time I see her eyes, I get excited and every time I see her in general I feel like I'll go crazy. She has that effect on me. I'm not sure why I haven't noticed till now but I'm glad that I did notice or I would've lost her.

I get to class and I find her sitting in the back corner reading like she always does. I go sit down right next to her.

"Hey Annie." I say.

"Oh hi." She starts to blush for some reason. I think she's still shy. Well I have to consider that it is her first time dating.

"Hey Annabeth why do you look like you are worrying about something?" I ask.

She looks lost in thought for a moment and turns to me and asks abruptly, "Percy is there a chance you will hurt me? Is there a chance you will leave me?"

Where is she getting this from? "Wise girl, I thought you were smart, but I guess you are not after all. There is no chance that I am going to leave you. I promise you that I will stay with you."

She nods and blushes like she was embarrassed of asking me. She looks back down to her book.

I was going to say something but Luke and Rachel sits right in front of us. Luke says, "Percy I don't know why but is there a reason why you always hang out with her." He was pointing at Annabeth. I give him a dark glare to back off.

"Percy, I know we broke up but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Hang out with us. Don't hang out with her. I know you most out of all the people here. I'll try to keep you happy. Leave her." Rachel said. I had enough with her already. I look at Annabeth and made sure that she wasn't breaking down. Fortunately she wasn't crying. I was going to say something but Annabeth beat me to it.

"You know Rachel, it is really shameless of you to go up to Percy and tell him to stay by you after you broke his heart. I mean are you trying to prove that you're with Luke now in front of him? Or are you regretting that you broke up with Percy? Don't ask him to stay next to you after you did something unforgivable. That is just low. Just state your business and leave." Annabeth gave her a glare that could have shoved her down an endless pit.

Rachel was taken aback but had nothing to say to it. Luckily, she was saved by the bell and went right to work. I looked at Annabeth and she smirked at her paper. Wow, where did all that confidence come from? I'm impressed. During that period, we just worked on the papers we were assigned.

LINE BREAK-PLAY PRACTICE-

Annabeth and I were rehearsing lines and laughing together. Of course I sneaked in a few hugs. I didn't think Annabeth wanted people to know about us yet. I wanted to give her enough time to adjust first. I'm actually fine without telling our relationship to anyone. As long as we are together, I'm fine.

Paul told all of us to go over the play at least once since the actual play was two weeks later. We went over the play except we cut out the kiss scene. Annabeth and I told Paul that we weren't ready yet and that we will do it soon but just not now. We kept working on the play and made some few changes along the way.

"Percy, you know the scene when the stepsister and my family tells me really harsh things not knowing that day was my birthday and I get sad and you come to comfort me?" Annabeth asked.

I reply with a "Yea. Why?"

"Well Paul wanted me to cry during that part to make it more emotional. He also wanted you to look at me pitifully and—not cry with me—but just drop a few tears. Okay with you?" She asked me.

I say, "Okay… hmm you know, I just noticed but," I put my hands on her shoulders so she had no choice but to look at me, "out of all the girls in the school, you are really different. Today in the morning when Luke and Rachel attacked you with words, you looked like nothing hit you. Most girls would have broke down. I guess… how should I say this… you don't crack easily like most girls."

She just smiled at me and said, "Well Seaweed brain, if you weren't so dense, you would've known that my personality outshines most others." She gives me a flick on the forehead and laughs playfully.

I rub my forehead and give her a pouty face. "You know, that really hurt."

She just rolls her eyes and goes back to memorizing her script. I go talk to Nico and Thalia about how the play was going to be since they were the directors. After practice was over, it was already dark outside and it was only 6:30. Since it's already January, the length of the sun is so short… I pack my stuff and go out to find Annabeth.

All of a sudden I get pulled into a kiss. I was so surprised; I closed my eyes and followed along. But something was weird. Something was not right. It wasn't gentle but rough. This wasn't Annabeth. I opened my eyes and it was Rachel. What the hell. I pull away disgusted.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. _Please not Annabeth! Please not Annabeth!_ Of course it is her. I start to take steps toward her but she yelled out, "No. Don't come near me!" She started taking steps back as if I was a monster. How did this happen. We were happy and now she's slipping away from me. I stay still and she finds this an opportunity to run away. From me.

I start to run but Rachel begs, "Percy! You lost her already. Just stay with me! I miss you! It's just been painful for me as it was as painful for you! Don't go!"

I just look at her in real disappointment, "No Rachel! I let go and moved on. I belong to someone. And that someone is not you but Annabeth." I leave and run after Annabeth.

Thanks to the street lampposts, I see Annabeth running on the sidewalk. I run as fast as I could so I could catch up. I grab her arm and turn her around. She looked real mad at me but something shocked me. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"Annabeth," I say in the gentlest tone, "Annabeth… please." I've never seen her cry before, "That wasn't me who kissed her! I promise—" I start out.

"NO! Percy enough with that promise crap! You said this morning that you wouldn't hurt me! You said that there was not even a 0.00000001% chance that you would leave me! Wow, not even a day after you make a promise you break it!" She turns to leave but I keep my grip on her wrists.

I look straight into her eyes and say, "Annabeth, I NEVER broke that promise and everything I said this morning is still valid. There isn't a 0.00000001% chance that I will ever leave you. Annabeth you have to know this, even while I was dating Rachel, there was no one but you who gave me this feeling. You are the first to ever make my heart flutter and happy for the next day to come. You hear me Annabeth, I was suddenly pulled into a kiss and I thought it was you. After a few seconds, I realized it wasn't you."

The anger in her eyes lessens. "Are you done Percy? I'm still thinking on whether to trust you right now just give me a moment."

I get impatient. I grab her face and gently kiss her. I could feel tears streaming down her face but she despite that she kisses me back. I pull away for air but quickly go for a second kiss. I need to show her how much she means to me. I feel a few tears come down my face. She pulls back but I keep my hands on her face.

"I can't give you up now Annabeth." And before I can say anything else, she goes onto her tiptoes and pulls me into another kiss.

**Was it good? This is my first time writing a kiss where both characters are kissing each other. I hope it was okay. Please review!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the reviews. Here is a heads up... I can't update tomorrow since I'm so busy so I made this chapter extra long. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

Chapter 18:

Annabeth POV

_"__I can't give you up now Annabeth." Percy whispered._

Those words killed me inside. Something broke inside of me. I didn't want him to say anything more than that so I went up on my tiptoes to kiss him. His lips were so soft and he kissed me so gently. I dropped a few tears and at the end both of our faces was warm and wet. We soon had to break away since our lips were so numb. It was a really cold bitter winter night but we still were smiling at each other with lovesick eyes.

We held hands and sat down on a bench. Percy wiped my face with his fingers and took me under his arms.

"I'm sorry Wise girl. I—" Percy started but I said, "No it's not your fault but Rachel's. You don't need to say sorry."

"No Annabeth. I'm sorry for letting you see that. What a great boyfriend I am…" Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Percy; you are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." It wasn't his fault. I don't want him scolding himself for something he didn't have any control over.

He looked down at me and pulled me closer. It was really cold outside but for me, it was really warm. Percy was with me and we weren't mad at each other. What could be better?

After a few minutes passed by, I remembered I had Thalia come over tonight so I had to rush home. Since it was only 7:00, we made it back home on time. Before I crossed the door, I gave him a quick peck in the lips and quickly went in.

I closed the door and leaned on it. Why am I so embarrassed now? I felt my face heat up. It's ok. I recalled all the events that happened and my face flushed even a darker shade of red. Wow, we had our first real kiss tonight. I couldn't stop smiling for some reason.

I quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and ordered pizza for Thalia and I and for my brothers.

"Annie, I want pepperoni! So does the Bobby and Mathew!" Malcolm said while coming down the stairs. "So how is it with Percy these days? Are you guys together yet? If not, I got to give him a talk. Because refusing a wonderful girl like you is stupid. Get over him ok? He is not worth it if he rejected you ok? He is not worth your time."

"Malcolm…" I said. I looked down at my fingers and whispered the next part, "We got together."

There was no response from him so I looked up slowly. His face grew into a smile. His body finally moved and scooped me into a hug. "Aww… my little Annie is growing up. I think Percy is a good guy. I believe he won't hurt you and if he does come to me ok? I'll make sure his head is forever dislocated from his body if he ever hurts you in the tiniest way."

I laugh and just hug him back. Hugging Percy is one thing but hugging Malcolm is another. He makes me feel so safe. "I wonder when Bobby or Mathew will get a girlfriend." Malcolm said.

"Yea. If they hurt them, let's go chase them to the ends of the earth. Got it?" I say.

"Yea." He smiles. Soon I hear the doorbell ring. THALIA! I rush out to get the door and I let her in.

"Hey Annie! Where is the pizza? I'm starving!" Thalia yells out. "Oh hey Malcolm!"

We hear a muffled "Hi…" from Malcolm.

"The pizza is in the living room and I have so much to tell you!" I say. "So do I." she replies.

LINEBREAK-AFTER DINNER-

"So how are you and Percy doing?" Thalia asks me.

I blush and say, "We got together." I told her about the kiss he gave me during the field trip and what happened today.

Thalia does something she never does before. She squeals. I ask her about her and Nico and all of a sudden she starts to blush.

_FLASHBACK_

_Thalia POV_

_I walk to the practice and see Nico. I stop in my tracks and just take the time to look at him. He has dark hair with pale skin and is really tall and lean with all the muscles in the right place. I see a girl come up to him and they seem to be in a deep conversation. I frown but then all of a sudden worry started to slip in. Did he already have a girlfriend?_

_I keep staring at the two. Actually more like observing. Nico seemed pretty happy that the girl was with him. For some reason my heart felt heavy. Ugh. What is this feeling. I shouldn't be swayed. He is one year older! He wouldn't like me. THALIA GRACE! DON'T BE SWAYED BY NICO. JUST BE HIS FRIEND AND ONLY THINK ABOUT THE PLAY! _

_I knew I was lying to myself but I had no choice. If I didn't do this, I could end up hurt. I start to walk up to him but the girl kisses him in the cheek and he gives her a hug. The girl leaves and I just stay there frozen. I kept telling myself to breathe in and out. YOU KNEW THIS THALIA… YOU KNEW IT COULDN'T BE YOU. I kept telling myself that it was ok but it was for certain I was hurt. I just turned back and ran._

_Nico POV_

_Bianca came in to drop off my phone and jacket I accidently left in my room. She said it is supposedly really cold at night and since the practice ends at 6:30 it will be dark by then. She is great sister and all but did she really have to come to my school? _

_Bianca already graduated college and is attending a law school at Yale to become an attorney. Since it is winter break for her she staying with me. It's good to have her nearby since our mom died and our dad went missing. I missed her a lot but I still think her sisterly acts are sometimes really annoying._

_She even looked around to see any girl who would make a great girlfriend. I mean who does that? _

_Bianca gives me a sisterly peck on the cheek and I give her a hug. She waves a bye and says, "See you tonight. Get a girlfriend for once!" _

_I just laughed and told her to get a boyfriend first and then start bossing me around. But I keep her words in my mind. I do have a crush. NO NICO SNAP OUT OF IT. THALIA WILL NEVER LIKE YOU BACK. SHE PROBABLY LIKES SOME OTHER GUY. _

_Thalia is such a unique girl though. She loves all the bands I love and also is fierce. She won't let anyone tell her anything that she can't do anything. She makes you stop with one look but also can make you happy with one smile. _

_I turn around and I see Thalia running away for some reason. Where is she heading? I follow her since for the first hour, they didn't need us directors._

_I see Thalia stop and crouch down hugging her knees. What's with Thalia today? Maybe just in a bad mood? But when hear sniffles I knew something was up. _

_"__Thalia," I say crouching next to her, "What's wrong?" She seems shocked to see me but that soon turns into a glare. What the… What did I do?_

_"__Leave Nico. Leave me alone." She stands up to leave but I grab her wrists. "What's wrong Thalia? You can tell me. I can probably help."_

_She looked skeptical. "This is nothing you can help me with." A few drops of tears fall onto my arms. She looks like she is trying not to cry and since she let a few tears drop she looks mad at herself. _

_"__Thalia, at least let me comfort you ok?" I plead. Why is she turning her cold shoulder towards me? Did I do something to upset her?_

_"__NO GO AWAY!" she literally screamed. "You can't help me with this." She crouched down once again and just breaks. Whoa… _

_I just hug her and tell her everything is ok. She finally calms down. I then ask her one more time, "What's bothering you? I want to help. Just tell me. You know I'm good at keeping secrets you know." I give her a warm smile. Wow. Where did that come from? I never smile nor do I comfort people. I'm just a boy who is cold with no feelings whatsoever. This is probably all because of Thalia. This change in me is all because of Thalia. But it's worth it._

_She chooses her words carefully and say, "I have a boy that I like but I'm not sure how he feels about me." My heart breaks right there. I knew it she liked another guy. And that guy would never be me. "And today I saw that guy give another girl a hug and she kissed him. I knew that guy wouldn't give back those feelings but I just wanted to believe he might have a chance with me. Guess I was just being childish."_

_I give her an empathetic look. "You know Thalia. I'm going through the same thing. I have a girl who I like but I'm not sure if she likes me back but of course today I found out she didn't like me back. If that makes you feel better, you are not alone." Thalia looked like she wasn't listening to me but she just nodded. _

_"__We should go back in." Thalia said and we did together. Percy came up to talk to us about the play and I had to admit, opening up to people doesn't feel bad after all._

_LINEBREAK-AFTER PRACTICE-_

_Thalia POV_

_Nico, Nico, NICO! Why can't I get him out of my head? This is driving me crazy. I wonder if I could tell Annabeth about this. I start packing up but I overhear Nico on his phone talking._

_"__mhm… m'kay. I'm going to be a little late so just wait… shut up… see you later tonight… I didn't forget don't worry… kay, love ya!" and he hung up. _

_I felt like crying again but I quickly snapped out of it. Stupid love. This is changing me! The THALIA GRACE I am doesn't cry easily and stays strong in any situation. STUPID LOVE! I finish packing up. With anger boiling inside of me, I push the doors roughly and slam it behind me and start to walk back home. I don't even stop when I hear Nico call out my name. He is the last person I want to see._

_"__Thalia! THALIA! THALIA GRACE!" Nico finally grabs my hands and turns me around. "I'll walk you home today… geez Thalia at least wait for me today." _

_For some reason, I do something unexpected and yell at him. "Ugh! YOU ARE SO OBLIVIOUS!" Whoa what's wrong with me but for some reason, my brain wants me to stop but my mouth doesn't listen. "Because of you, I cry more often and it annoys me! I hate the feeling of being the girl on the sidelines watching you hang out with your girlfriend knowing that I don't stand a chance!" Nico looks surprised at my outburst, "Yea you got it right. The guy I was talking about before is you. But it's ok, I'm over you!" _

_I must be crazy. I hate love. So confusing. I calm down and Nico loses his grip on my hand. Oh my god. What have I done? I look ashamed and start to run. I must be crazy. Now he won't ever want to be my friend again. _

_I don't slow down and just keep running. Damn his long legs. He caught up pretty fast and stopped me by standing in front of me. "Thalia, where did you get the idea of me having a girlfriend?"_

_I look down to my toes and say, "I saw a girl give you a kiss on the cheek and you hugged her back today and also I heard your phone call and you said love ya so I thought you actually had a girlfriend."_

_"__Thalia! That's my older sister visiting from Yale! She just arrived this morning and is spending 2 weeks with me." Nico said._

_"__oh…" uh-oh… What the heck did I just do… This is so embarrassing. I don't look up at him and fiddle with my t-shirt. This is utter humiliation… I mentally slap myself… _

_He brings my face back up with his hands so that my electric blue eyes were staring at his coal black eyes. "Thalia, please don't punch me for doing this." He gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. OMG! I don't do anything but kiss him back. We break apart after a few seconds. _

_"__Thalia, I've had a crush on you ever since we became the student directors for the play but I didn't have the courage to tell you but I just wanted you to know that I like you too." He brushed his hand over his neck and blushed. He's cute._

_I gain back my confidence that I always had before and go for a second kiss and say, "You don't know how long I was waiting for you to say that."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"OMG! That is sooo cute! Thalia I'm so happy for you!" Annabeth said.

"Thanks." I say blushing. We keep on talking about our boyfriends and watch a movie until we couldn't keep our eyes open.

**I know! This chapter was mostly Thalico but I just didn't want to forget about these characters. Next chapters will be about Percabeth but I might add in Thalico once in a while in between some chapters. Sorry! I just had to make sure Thalia and Nico were okay... I promise more Percy and Annabeth next time I update! I hope you like it... PLEASE REVIEW! luv ya guys!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are the best! Already 137 reviews! Almost 140! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Did you guys like the Thalico Chapter? Just wondering. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 19

Annabeth POV

I was almost late for homeroom. Rachel caught up to me to just "talk." But then again, when it comes to her, "talking" is not what you call conversing with others but it is demanding at them to listen until you understand every little bit she is saying. We were alone when she came to just "talk with me."

"I know why you're dating Percy." Rachel said. I was confused at that question but I just listened. "You're dating him because you think that this is your chance to climb up to the top of the school's hierarchy. You just think that he is pitiful because he has dyslexia and ADHD. He's just one of those fools you use and then throw away. Isn't that right?"

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Where is this even coming from? This is so random… "You know Rachel, I am not dating Percy because I want to be popular and also I have dyslexia and ADHD. Also using people are one of your tactics. I don't do that because I know the importance of people."

"NO! I don't use people. You think you can do anything because all you think you need is your brain but guess what? We all get that you are smart but using it for using people who are not as smart as people is low." Rachel practically screamed at me.

I was getting upset by the moment. Who is she to tell me that I use my brain for horrible plans like that? "You know if you used a few brain cells in that empty brain of yours then you would know that some people don't act like you do and not everyone is trying to use each other for benefits. Oh wait! You can't spare any brain cells since you only have enough to do daily tasks and for the other insignificant things you do."

"Stop being sarcastic with me and admit it that you are using him!" Rachel looked like face was going to burst.

"Sorry my sarcasm is a natural defense against stupidity. Don't come to me with these illogical statements. When you want to talk to me, give me statements I can work with." I turn to leave and hurry to homeroom.

Rachel POV

Darn! I couldn't get her to say it. I took out the recorder and pushed delete. I need her to say that she is using Percy. This is harder than I thought. If I just get her to say it then all that is left is Percy to do the rest. Break her heart.

LINEBREAK-LUNCH-

Annabeth POV

During all the classes that I have with Percy, he was being really cute. He kept trying to do things that could please me but always messed up. He also gave me a pretty dark brown leather bracelet that was embriorded with silver and sea green thread saying: _Seaweed Brain loves Wise Girl._

He always gives me a quick hug or peck whenever he gets the chance. I think it is really nice to me about everything. I still can't believe he likes someone like me. I was an outcast and now I'm his girlfriend. Everyone still thinks I'm that outcast since no one knows about our relationship except Rachel, Thalia, Nico, and Malcolm.

I go to the library since I'm really not that hungry. I go to the table in the most corner of the room where there are many bookshelves next to it. Malcolm is sitting over there and I went to go but all of a sudden, Rachel dashes by and goes to the bookshelf next to the table I was going to sit with Malcolm. She looks through some books but soon gets bored and leaves.

"Hey Malcolm." I said in a really tired tone. I drop my books onto the table and put my head down.

"Hey Annie… what's wrong? Are you sick?" He puts his hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"No I'm just tired… Hey Malcolm do you think I would use my intelligence to do something bad?" I knew that what Rachel said was all nonsense but still I just had a part of me that wondered if I would do something like that.

"Annabeth, what kind of question is this? Annie, you wouldn't be able to such thing… Trust me, I know you the most—probably more than you know yourself—and you aren't that kind of person. Annie? What's bothering you?"

"Well you know Rachel right?" I asked.

"Oh that bitch that always throws herself on every single guy that she thinks is attractive? Here is a little secret Annie… in my sophomore year, she actually asked me out. It was so weird but I turned her down nicely." I laughed. Wow Rachel hasn't changed at all during the last 3 years.

"Well she told me that I think that I pity Percy that he has dyslexia and ADHD. He just is a walking human with no brain whatsoever. I promise I don't feel like that in any way. She also thinks that I'm just using him so that I could get popular. He is just one of the fools that I use. She thinks that once I'm done using him for an advantage, I'll just throw him away like he means nothing to me. Rachel thinks that I think that Percy is a low and that I wouldn't date him even if he was the only boy living. It bothers me that she thinks that way." I said.

"You know Annie; just don't let it get to you. Remember if you just let all those words in and get hurt then, you lost the battle." Malcolm said. "I wouldn't take her words seriously. She is stupid. She doesn't compare to you because you are smarter—by a mile—and much prettier. You're a beautiful girl that every boy would want but right now you're just a flower that is not noticed yet. Ok? My Annabeth the best so don't worry." He always has a knack for saying things to make me feel better.

"Thanks Malcolm. You really are the best… So how is your love life going?" I ask. "Any girl I should be aware of?"

He starts blushing but he doesn't say anything. That means that he has someone in mind. Mhm… he is so not getting away with this…. I grin.

"Oh! Any minute now the bells going to ring! Lets go!" I say.

We both walk out the doors and go to our next class after a quick hug.

Rachel POV

YES! YES! YES! I take out the recorder from the bookshelf and make a few changes.

I listen to the recorder and it sounds perfect.

_I pity Percy that he has dyslexia and ADHD. He just is a walking human with no brain whatsoever._ _I'm just using him so that I could get popular. He is just one of the fools that I use._ _Once I'm done using him for an advantage, I'll just throw him away like he means nothing to me._ _I think that Percy is a low and that I wouldn't date him even if he was the only boy living._

YES! Record complete…

**Ok I admit this was a short chapter. SORRY! RACHEL! Darn her! It is always her that ruins everything huh? I have a question for all you guys... Who should Malcolm be with? I have no idea... Any ideas are welcome. PLZ REVIEW! How was this chapter though? Do you like where the story is going?**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I made it over 150 reviews! Thank you for all the people wrote such great compliments! Luv you all! Ok I might say this every chapter but seriously I can't live without you guys!**

Chapter 20:

Rachel POV

It's already been three days after I recorded Annabeth's voice. For the past three days, I was trying to find a great plan to tell Percy but there I couldn't find any. But today is a great day. First of all, it's Friday and Annabeth is tutoring Percy in the library after school. When I said that Annabeth had to prepare for a living hell, I really meant it.

Percy POV

After the bell rang, I went to the library, to study with Annabeth but when I got close to the library, I felt my smartphone ring. I debate on whether I should answer Rachel or not but I finally decide to listen to her.

"May I help you? What do you need?" I said.

"Uh Percy I know we are not in good terms but there is something I knew you should hear. It's Annabeth." Rachel says in a nervous tone.

"What about Annabeth." I look through the window and see Annabeth talking to Malcolm. I see Rachel near them with her phone out near her sweatshirt's pocket.

All of a sudden I hear, Annabeth's voice on the other line:

_(Some laughter) …I pity Percy and he has dyslexia and ADHD. He just is a walking human with no brain whatsoever._ _I'm just using him so that I could get popular. He is just one of the fools that I use._ _Once I'm done using him for an advantage, I'll just throw him away like he means nothing to me._ _I think that Percy is a low and that I wouldn't date him even if he was the only boy living._

For the entire time I look at Annabeth and her face hasn't changed. She wasn't even feeling bad about what she said. Her face was straight with no emotion. I hear Malcolm's voice and he said, "Wow. Annie." But he didn't do anything to stop her but laughed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I bring my phone from my ear and end the call.

Is that what she really thinks? Is that what really Annabeth thinks? That I'm just ignorant person just walking through her life. Do I mean that little to her? Another tear rolled down. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I get it. I'm just a fool to her that she will use so that she could raise her status.

I really didn't want to believe this. I was clearly mad but deep down; I really wished that it wasn't true. But telling myself that this is the truth means that I will lie to myself and be in a relationship with no meaning. I mean the evidence was there for me to see. I heard their conversation through the phone and I saw them with my own eyes through the windows. What more is there to prove?

I see Malcolm leaving the library through the back door. Once he was gone, I looked for Rachel but she was gone from sight as well. I look straight at Annabeth and she is looking at her watch. She finally looks out the windows and our eyes meet.

I see her smile, but all of a sudden that triggers my anger. I feel more tears streaming down but I don't care, because the girl I cared for is just using me. Because I'm dumb. Because I'm lacking compared to her. The girl I fell hard for is slipping away from me. But one thing is for sure, everything that happened between us was nothing because this love was only one-sided. That's what hurt me the most. That it was only me who liked her.

I get angry and storm off toward home.

Annabeth POV:

Just right before the tutor session, Malcolm asked me how everything else was and started to ask me questions on what I got on my tests. Of course I told him that I got all 100%s. He answered with a "Wow. Annie." He is a great brother sometimes but you know he can be like an annoying parent asking me about everything. But I guess I should be thankful towards him for playing the parent role in our family.

I look at my watch and Percy is already ten minutes late. Where is he? I look out the windows and soon our eyes met. I smiled at him and was going to wave at him but something was off. His eyes. They weren't gentle and soft like they always are. It looks like fire blazing in his eyes. And what is that? Tears? What's wrong? I see him storm off and I pack up quickly and run out to quickly catch up to him.

He runs even faster and it was hard to keep up with him but finally when I call his name for the tenth time.

"Percy what's wron—" I start out but he gives me a cold glare. I try to get closer but he backs away.

"Annabeth, go away." He is starting to scare me. I don't go near him but I ask what's wrong.

"What's wrong? Annabeth? Right now the sight of you is bothering me. No disgusting me. Don't you think I would know? I know what you said. That I was a human walking without a brain. That you are just using me to get popular. That you don't like me back. I get it. If you don't like me that's fine because I wasn't so serious about our relationship. I could fold my feelings up anytime. If I'm nothing to you than you are nothing to me." Every word that he spat out at me hurt.

"I…" I started out. He is misunderstanding all of this! This is the exact words that Rachel told me. I didn't think of him this way. I tried to talk but for some reason I was speechless.

"See! You're hesitating. And I thought the day Annabeth Chase not having an answer would never come." He said. Tears started forming and spilling out of my eyes. "Chase, I'm sorry that I only meant that much to you. I kind of understand why you hate me. I am dumb. How could I have not known that the brainiac would use me for something for her benefits? It's okay. Now that I know, I don't have live without having to know that 'us' was nothing but fake. Thank you for letting me know."

"Percy please listen to me… At least hear my story! I heard your story when Rachel kissed you! I trusted you then so why can't you trust me now?" I said starting to get upset.

"Because back then you didn't have proof that I kissed her but this time I have solid proof that you think of me as a worthless person getting in your way." Percy leaves.

How could he not trust me? I thought our bond was stronger than that. I crouched down and started to cry. I guess I was wrong too. This was just one of those stupid high school relationships. And I thought I was smart for avoiding those. I cried harder until it was almost dark and getting colder. I look at my watch and it was almost six. I wipe my tears and tell myself _Be strong Annabeth. This is just one of those times I'm going through a downfall in life. I just fell. I need to get back up on my feet. Stay strong. Percy isn't anything you anymore._ But I knew that I was lying to myself.

Percy POV:

After leaving her, I knew all the words I said to her were fake. That she meant nothing to me and that I could fold my feelings up anytime. But I need to get over her. When she hesitated, that just concluded my thoughts. Everything was true. Once I get home and finish dinner (and homework through gritted teeth), my mom asks me and I tell her everything.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I guess she wasn't the right girl for you. Cheer up and go on and sleep. Just remember that you are special and don't let anyone tell you that you aren't."

"Thanks mom." I hug her but I couldn't help but let some tears slip past my eyes.

"Oh honey, don't cry." She strokes my hair, "I know it is really hard but you just have to go through it. Just think of it as one of those burnt blue chocolate chip cookies I once in a while make. You will be fine." Those words soothe me but I still cry on her shoulder. Like a child, she tucks me into bed. She kisses me on the forehead saying, "Good night sweetie." I turn over so my face was in my pillow and wish that this was all a dream. Just a really bad dream.

**OH NO! Where did all the love go? Please review! I hope you liked this. I miss Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl already... :( Please review once again! Luv you all!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! OMG! I had at least 20 reviews written yesterday! I didn't think I would get that many! Today's chapter was written in a rush so there might be a lot of errors and it might not be as good as the previous chapters but it will get better. And to the guest reviewer that was curious, I am a girl.**

Chapter 21:

Next week MONDAY

Annabeth POV

I tried to talk to Percy over the weekend but soon I just gave up. He never looked my way and when we were in the same room, he would to anything he could to get out. So now I don't even try to look for him and I try to stay hiding in the shadows. Thalia and Malcolm knows everything and does everything she can to comfort me but it doesn't work. I begged Malcolm not to do anything but I know that he is waiting for the day to beat the crap out of Percy. So right now, I just force a smile on the outside while hurting in the inside.

I guess it would be hard to avoid Percy during the classes that I have with him. I walk into homeroom and see Percy hanging out with Rachel, Jason, Leo, and their girlfriends. I look away but I can't help feel resentment towards Rachel.

I sit down in the most corner of the room (AKA the farthest seat from Percy.) I just sat down and took my book out. I tried to read but I could hear Rachel and Drew speak bad about me. But don't worry, I might break down because of Percy but I will NEVER break down in front of them.

I ignore them but I hear heals clicking my way. It's Rachel and Drew. Drew takes my book and says, "Annie, still reading boring books?" I glared at her and asked her to give it back but she just threw it to the ground and told me to pick it up myself. I stared at her in disbelief but I pick it up anyway. I heard Rachel say, "How low of her." Then I felt steam rise.

"You know just because I'm picking a book up that you dropped doesn't make me low. The books not low and so is the floor, it's you that's low. I'm just making sure my precious book isn't stained with your filth. I have an advise, if you don't want to be considered low then study! It'll probably get you and that brain somewhere other than this." I said while looking down at their stupidity.

Rachel was going to retort something back but Percy beat her to it. "You know Chase, not anyone can be as smart as you. We all get that you are smart. You don't need to make people who are dumber than you feel low. We all know you are going to live a better life than us so stop being so stuck up about it. Don't worry, we won't leach off of you smart people because we don't want to beg for help even if we are desperate." Percy glared at me.

I then right there shrank back into my little cave where books and I practically live together. I had a sudden interest in my shoes. I didn't want to look at his eyes or I think I might break. Rachel and Drew were laughing and I saw Rachel give Percy a hug. I averted my eyes so I don't have to see any more of this. I guess, Percy already moved on. The bell rings and I look down at my book. My vision begins to get blurry. Then I realize, my glasses were wet and the page I was reading was wet. I quickly wiped them away and made sure no one saw them. But I see one eye on me. A pair of beautiful see green eyes.

Percy POV

I saw Annabeth come in and she looked at us in anger. Why should she be angry? She grabbed a seat farthest from us. Rachel and Drew were making nasty comments about her. I was getting angry but I kept my cool because right now Annabeth is not my girlfriend but a person that walked out of my life.

Rachel went over there and started talking to Annabeth and Drew threw her book to the ground and told her to pick it up. Annabeth looked really mad from the way her hands clenched into a fist and glared at them. But then she did something unexpected. She picked up the book. I heard her say, "You know just because I'm picking a book up that you dropped doesn't make me low. The books not low and so is the floor, it's you that's low. I'm just making sure my precious book isn't stained with your filth. I have an advise, if you don't want to be considered low then study! It'll probably get you and that brain somewhere other than this."

For some reason I got frustrated by hearing those words. Wasn't that the reason why we left each other? She thought I was a dumb human being who had nowhere to go to. I went over there and I told her, "You know Chase, not anyone can be as smart as you. We all get that you are smart. You don't need to make people who are dumber than you feel low. We all know you are going to live a better life than us so stop being so stuck up about it. Don't worry, we won't leach off of you smart people because we don't want to beg for help even if we are desperate."

I felt her walls break but I didn't care one bit. I didn't say anything that was wrong. She hurt me even more so there is no reason for her to be mad. Rachel looks happy that I "protected her" and hugged me. I saw hurt flash through Annabeth's eyes.

The bell rings and I look and find Annabeth still reading. I see her take out her glasses and wipe her cheeks. Was she crying? I felt my heart clench. And I did that to her. I see Annabeth look around to see if anyone was looking. I should've averted my eyes but I didn't and her beautiful gray eyes meet mine.

LINEBREAK-LUNCH-

Annabeth POV

Today I got through the rest of the day perfectly fine while avoiding Percy. I get my salad and water and look for the table where Thalia, Nico, and Malcolm. I finally find them and start walking towards them but someone runs into me from the side and I fall. I opened my eyes and I see spaghetti all over my clothes and face. My salad fell on me making it even worse. Everyone was silent but soon all of them burst into laughter. I look at the culprit and of course it is no one else but Rachel and Drew.

I get up. Wow I had enough of this for one day. Because of the impact, my glasses broke and I got a few scrapes on my elbows and knees. I was going to yell at her but when I look around everyone was pointing their fingers at me. I find Percy but he doesn't point his fingers at me. But he doesn't stop this either. He was just watching all of this.

"MOVE IT YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" I hear Thalia say. After her are Nico and Malcolm. They stay close to me and try to get all the food off of me. Thalia is too busy yelling at the other people. Malcolm finally gets enough of this and carries me in his arms to the bathroom to get me all cleaned. That day went home early. It was a good thing and a bad thing. I missed all my favorite classes but I got to avoid Percy.

I still was feeling really down but I didn't cry. I already cried enough that there were no more tears left.

I eat dinner with my family. "Hey Bobby? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I'm just really tired. Achoo!" Bobby answered.

"Seems you have a cold." Mathew said. I touch his forehead and it was burning.

"Robert Chase, get over here right now. You should be in bed right now. Why didn't you tell us?" I ask gently.

"Oh I have a huge test tomorrow and I really want to do well so…" Bobby tried to speak the rest of his excuse but then Mathew interrupted.

"So just because of a stupid test you get sick? Come on. Let's get you to bed."

I look for medicine but I couldn't find any. "Hey Malcolm! There isn't any medicine! I'll take Mathew with me to the store. We'll be right back in 10 minutes!"

I hear a small reply, "Sure!" Malcolm was getting a cold towel to put on Bobby's forehead so it would reduce the fever.

"Come on let's go." I tell Mathew.

LINEBREAK-AT THE STORE-

"Hmm… oh here is the children's cold/flu medicine. Let's go!" I turn around and I see Percy and his mom.

I take Mathew and make a run behind the next stack of goods. "Mathew don't say a word. Ok? Just wait a bit." Mathew stood still obeying my command.

Soon Percy and his mom left and the coast was clear. "Let's go Mathew." I said.

"Can I ask why we had to do that?" Mathew asked. I bent down to my knees and squished his cheeks and said, "Nothing you need to know. Now let's go buy this and go home quickly. Bobby is sick!" I give him a hug with a kiss on the forehead and we quickly get back home as fast as we could.

Percy POV

I saw Annabeth. I saw her run. She probably thought that I didn't see her and her little brother because I pretended not to know but I knew she was there. When I saw her bend down and pinch his cheeks and hug him, I smiled. Whenever you look at Annabeth, she makes you all warm inside. I know I shouldn't be thinking about her right now but I can't help that my heart is still beating for her.

**Aww... Percy still has feelings for her but is still mad at her to be able to forgive her. Sorry! This chapter didn't have any fluff or action in it. Sorry about that but please review! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! Had a lot of homework and a test to study for. I don't get my teachers but they decide to cram in all the projects and major tests in one week. Very annoying. Anyways thank you for all the reviews! I MADE 200! Omg... this is so cool! I never thought I would make it to that much! Just saying, here is a hint, Percabeth comes in the chapter 24 or 25 most likely. So just wait a little. I promise i'll try to make it good. **

Chapter 22:

Play Practice Next Day

Annabeth POV

We only had a week until the play and we had to practice. Since Percy and I missed so much practice, we had to stay the whole night rehearsing together. We weren't allowed to leave until 9:30 at night. Luckily, we don't have that much homework. But I'm really uncomfortable to stay with Percy or three hours after everyone leaves. I just don't think he would even give a crap about me.

The directors work on the other parts that don't include Percy and I since we have three extra hours to practice. And of course, that is a great time for Rachel to bug me.

I kept coughing and sneezing. Ugh… stupid cold. I think I got it from Bobby while trying to reduce his fever.

As Rachel approached me, I told her "Get away. I don't want to fight."

"Well sorry but that ain't happening." She said. "How does it feel to get dumped? Doesn't it hurt? Make you go crazy at times?" Is she trying to taunt me? Well she isn't doing well.

"You know Rachel, I haven't really brought this up lately but you're very brave. Coming up to me like you know everything. I know what you did. Making me look bad in front of Percy. I may not be in the best situation right now but I'm not stupid." I say.

Rachel turned sheet white. "I don't know what you… are talking… about." She stammered.

"Oh really," taking a step closer, "Do you really not know what you did? I knew you were there that day." Now it's my turn to taunt her.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't there in the library after school last Friday." She let out with a "duh" tone.

_You're caught._ "I never said you were in the library nor did I say it was after school last Friday."

Her face darkened. All she could make out was an angry, "Shut up."

"Oh really so it really was you? I just had a little hunch. Now it has been proven." I gave her a smirk that said, _I win._

But before I could see anything, she slaps me. Wow. I thought she was weak but she could give one hell of a slap. I glare at her but didn't slap her back. I just clenched my fists.

"Why you too scared to slap me?" She snarled. You know what. I'll get in trouble. I don't give a damn about this girl. I raise my hand but for some reason her eyes light up. She then crouches to the ground saying, "I'm sorry Annabeth. Please don't hit me again!" She sounded like she was scared.

What the heck? Why is she all of a sudden cowering down like that? And when did I hit her before? I say, "GET UP! Why are you all of a sudden scared?" I bring my hand down—not to hit her—but just because my arm hurt. But all of a sudden, someone grabbed my wrist before it went flying down.

"Enough Annabeth! What's wrong with you? Isn't already enough that you called her dumb and low? Now just to make yourself feel better, do you need to scare her like that? You even slapped her!" Percy said. I tried to explain but he wouldn't take it. "No Annabeth! Don't even try to argue! I heard the slap. Why is it that every time I feel like you are always trying to lie to me? I know we broke up but don't take it out on Rachel. Take it out on me. I don't even know why I wanted to date you. It scares me." He took Rachel in his arms and left.

I just stood there for a while. _But it wasn't me! Why does it feel like I'm alone? No one believes in me anymore. Because I'm disgusting… and a nobody who doesn't know her place._ I crouched down and hugged my knees.

_Don't cry Annabeth. If you do I will kill you! _I kept telling myself that but my tear glands don't listen to me very well. I cried silently by myself outside in the cold bitter winter night.

Percy POV

What is with Annabeth? She doesn't need to slap Rachel. Annabeth is a real strong girl so it might have made a mark. Rachel's cheek should be warm and red. I look at her cheek to inspect it. I don't see anything. Probably wrong cheek.

I look at the other one. Still nothing. What the heck? "Rachel, does it still hurt?" I ask.

"Yea." A few tears come out. "It hurts a lot. It feels so warm and it stings!"

"Umm Rachel than why isn't it red or warm?" I put my hands to both sides of her cheeks. It isn't warm. Actually it's more cold. I inspect her hand and what surprises me is that it is really warm and red.

"Oh Perce. It's fine now. I guess the cold air cooled it down." Rachel said quickly. Than that's even weirder.

"Then why is your hand warm and red?" I look at her strangely. For some reason she doesn't respond.

When she did, it was like, "Umm. Perce the thing is that, I accidently… umm…" She had a hard time finding the right words. Then it clicked to me right then. When I was talking to Annabeth, one side of her cheek was unreasonably red. Ugh! How can I be so stupid! I was just thinking about how mad I was her that I didn't analyze the situation well.

"Rachel you hit her. Right? Or am I wrong?" I said in a dark tone. Her face began to pale. Her smile dropped and she looked everywhere else but me.

I just left her right then. She didn't give me a response making the whole thing true. That she was the one who slapped her. How disgusting.

Wait! Then what about Annabeth? I just yelled at her for no reason and killed her with my words. I run as fast as I can and quickly run back to Annabeth.

After a few twists and turns. I see Annabeth crying and hugging her knees. She kept bumping her head onto the wall lightly. She looked so hurt. Oh my god. I made her break down like that. For some reason right there, I couldn't move my feet. I felt like if I went there, it would be too shameless. But if I left, my heart would clench and break. I wouldn't live. I just stood there and watch her torment herself about how stupid she is.

I couldn't take it anymore watching this. I either could go to her or leave. I couldn't face her if I went to her so I only did the best thing. Leave. As I left I touched my cheeks and it was wet from tears.

LINE BREAK-At 6:30 When everyone leaves except PERCABETH… J

Annabeth POV

I quietly went up to Percy. "Umm. Do you want to practice our part?"

"Yea sure."

"Ok well I'll start. Let's start from the top." I said quietly.

"Annabeth… Before we do anything, I just want to say that I'm sorry for you know yelling at you. I realized that it wasn't you slapped her and it was you who got slapped." He didn't look at me in the eye.

"You know what? It's fine. Just forget about it." I said irritably. I don't care what he says.

"Oh ok. Let's start then." He said.

THEY FINISH REHEARSING THE SCRIPT AND NOW TO THE KISS SCENE IN THE SCRIPT…

"Umm. So for the kiss scene, it doesn't matter. Don't get our personal feelings in between this ok?" Percy said.

"Ok." I said.

"Evelyn, I know we can't be together but just please don't go to anyone. Right now I can't hold on to you but don't go to anyone." Percy said holding my cheek in his hands.

I start to get teary eyed. "Mhm… Don't worry I won't go." I say and Percy brings his lips to mine. Our kiss was a gentle kiss. It was sweet and soft. I could feel his lips move in sync with mine. Like our lips were made for each other. I try (when I mean by try, I mean really try…) to pull away from our kiss, but I couldn't. He didn't pull back either. He just held onto me tighter.

I then knew what I had to do and pushed him off me. "I think we are done with that." I look at the clock and it is 9:00. "Uh. We still have half an hour so do you want to just rest?" All he did was nod. We sat down on the gym floor since there were no seats available.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Percy was the first to speak. "I'll come back. I'll get some drinks. Do you want hot chocolate?"

"Yes please. Thanks." I say groggily.

When he left, I took my jacket and pulled it over me like a blanket and used my backpack as a pillow. _I guess I'll be able to wake up by the time he comes… _and then I soundly slept.

Percy POV

There was a huge line at Starbucks and it was nine PM… Strange. Anyways, when I came back to give her a hot chocolate, I see her on the ground sleeping. I laugh to myself. _Wise girl? Aren't you tired today… _

I set the hot chocolates down and take off my jacket. Whoa. It's freezing cold. Annabeth's jacket was to flimsy and she was shivering so I covered her with my warm jacket. I brought my backpack to use as a pillow and laid down right next to her.

She looks beautiful when she sleeps. She looks like all her worries are gone. A happy person. A free person. I go even closer, and wonder how this all happened to us. I really wish that none of this happened. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

Should I just say sorry and make up with her? I would do that but I would never forgive myself for letting her walk alone through all those hard times I put her through. I just wish like the play, that she won't go to anyone else and just wait for me. Please just please just a really bad dream. If not, a huge lie.

**Once again! Thank you for all the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! Ok I need your opinions... after Percabeth get together, what should happen next? Do you want the story to go on or do you want to end it? Please give me some suggestions. You could review or PM me. I'm stuck! NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know! I haven't been updating... srry so much homework! Thank you for all the reviews though! You can yell at me all you want... but finally I got a chapter up... thank you for all the great suggestions. They are really good. LUV YOU GUYS!**

Chapter 23:

Annabeth POV

I must have been dreaming a good dream because I didn't feel useless the next morning like I always do after the incident with Percy. Last night, I woke up after Percy shook me awake. It was 10:30 at night. I left for home but for some reason when I was asleep I felt so warm. So right.

It was really cold last night but I didn't want to ask for a ride. If I did, that would be too shameless of me.

Today in school was not much interesting. At Lunch today, Nico and Thalia were bickering. They are so cute. I wish I was still with Percy. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was hoping it was Percy but luck wasn't on my side today. It was Travis with a look of desperation.

"What's wrong?" I ask him in a hushed tone. He is one of my best friends and I don't want him to be bothered by anything.

"It's Katie. Jake just asked her out and she said yes. I mean how could she say yes? This is killing me. I think by now she should know how I would feel." Travis said with water building up around his eye.

"Oh I'm so sorry Travis. I wish I could help. Here just eat lunch with us. You never know it might make you feel better." I said. Travis sat down with a thump and put his lunch onto the table. He didn't touch any of the food and just put his head to the table.

"Hey what's wrong Travis?" Thalia asked. She finally stopped her argument with Nico and gave up to give him a small peck on the lips.

"It's Katie, she was asked out by Jake but for some reason, she said yes. Now he's like this." I said to her and Travis just groaned, bonking his head down onto the table.

"Oh don't feel bad man. Does this Katie girl know how you feel?" Nico asked.

"Well apparently not since she had the guts to accept Jake." Travis looked angry for some reason.

"Alright. I don't like seeing anyone this sad so I'm going to help you." Nico said. "How about making her jealous? Doesn't that always work?"

"Yes! Nico you're the best!" Thalia exclaimed and gave him a small and gentle kiss. Nico looked dazed but went right back to the problem we were stuck on. "You can pretend to date Annabeth and ask her out in front of Katie. Then just hug her and hold hands and walk slowly to our table!" Thalia had a smug look on her face.

"Yes! That's actually a great idea! And it's coming out of you Pinecone Face!" Travis exclaimed.

"You told him the nickname that you made for me?" Thalia looked at Nico but he just shrugged and said, "Sorry."

"Wait… who said I had to be a part of this?" I said. Ok I think it is a brilliant plan. But what if Percy thinks I'm a playgirl? What if he really thinks I was just playing with him?

"Please Annabeth! I need you right now! I might go crazy if I don't get Katie back. Please Annabeth! I'll do whatever you want. Just please!" Travis was tugging my hand and was pleading me. Not the kind with puppy eyes but the one where he might break if I don't help him. Nico and Thalia were also looking at me to approve of the idea.

I thought about it for a second. You know what? I'll do it. I don't give a damn about Percy. So far, all he's been giving me was pain. I've been patient so far, I don't need his approval of what I am and who I am with. Anyways this is just a fake relationship just to get Katie back right? I don't care what Percy thinks. Whether I am a playgirl or a slut to him, I don't give a damn about it.

"Ok I'll do it." I said. Travis gave me big hug. Thalia and Nico both let a sigh of relief. "BUT under one condition. No physical contact like kissing except hugging or holding hands. Got it TRAVIS!" I said.

"Oh yea of course! You are the best Annie." Travis said hugging me again.

'Yea… and don't call me Annie." I said.

All four of us put our heads together to brainstorm ideas to make Katie Travis's.

LINE BREAK-After BRAINSTORMING…. STILL LUNCH….

"Ok so all Travis and I have to do is start laughing but then Travis stops walking beside me and we are right next to where Katie is. I stop to and then ask him what's wrong. He gives me a hug and say that he really wants me to be his girlfriend and then we hug and hold hands smiling and slowly walk back to you guys." I say to Thalia and Nico.

They nod. Now for show time….

Travis made a stupid joke and I started laughing really hard. We kept on laughing until we got near the table where Katie was sitting. Damn. Percy is sitting to the table right next to Katie's. Oh well. I promised to do this. Thank goodness, there wasn't a lot of people around.

All of a sudden, Travis stopped. I took a quick glance at Katie and she was staring at Travis. Yes. This is going to work. I stop laughing and look back at him.

"What's wrong Travis?" I ask.

He starts to play with his fingers and looks down to his toes. "I'velikedyouforalongtimerightnowandi thoughtitwouldbeagoodtimetoaskeyou. Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

What the hell did this kid just say but I act all innocent. "What did you say Travis?" I look around and right now we got Katie's attention and unfortunately Percy's too.

"I've liked you for a very long time and right now I thought it would be a good time to ask you… Would you be my girlfriend." I pretended to be taken aback. I saw Katie's hand clenched up in fists and I didn't even look Percy's way afraid of what I might see. Him thinking I'm disgusting. A disgrace.

"Umm. Yes. I will be your girlfriend." I said really happily. I could hear Thalia and Nico chuckling from all the way over here. Travis took me in his arms and hugged me. But for some reason Katie didn't look mad enough so I whispered in Travis's ear, "Kiss me in the cheek."

"But I thought you said not to kis—"

"This is an exception… Katie doesn't look mad enough. Just follow along if you want Katie to be yours."

"Ok…"

He pulled away and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. That's when I saw Katie stand up from her seat and leave the tables. Travis 1. Katie 0.

We slowly walked to our seats holding hands.

"Omg you guys rocked it! It actually looked like you liked each other!" Nico was laughing so hard, he could barely get the words out.

"Umm. I'm actually worried about Katie. What do I do? She left the room." He started to stand up.

"Uh-uh. No you don't. This is just the beginning. Don't let her get to you. Right now, she still will be confused about who she wants to pick. You or Jake. You need to grab her when she is totally sure when she would choose you over anyone else. And I didn't let you kiss me for no reason!" I said.

"Yea. Travis sit down. This might last for a week if you are lucky but maybe two if not. So just stay put and let us work your magic!" Thalia said.

"Ok." Travis mumbled but started to talk with us and making us laugh once in a while.

Percy POV

Did Annabeth just really do that? I felt my nails dig into my palms. It started to bleed. I didn't notice I was clenching my fists so hard. How could of all people Travis ask Annabeth. And how does she have the guts to say yes? Is she now really over me? I bet she is because of all the pain I put her. Treating her like a shadow. Making her into a worthless invisible human being. I deserve to die after all the things I did to her. Mostly I realized, I don't deserve her at all. Maybe she is better for Travis. But for some reason my brain is saying to let her go to a better boy but my heart is saying not to let her go and keep her and stay by her side… And right now my heart is winning.

**OMG PERCY GO WITH YOUR HEART! Please review! I know this chapter is kinda short but I promise I will update another one this week. don't worry! PLEASE REVIEW! I already got over 230 because of you guys! you guys are the best! I might be saying this all the time but I really mean it! Please feel free to give me more suggestions!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright... I have to admit, I have greatly sinned. I couldn't update yesterday or the day before. I was busy but today I made some room (even thought I have an English quiz tomorrow...) oops... anyways I hope you like this... also one more bad news.. (SORRY!) I kinda lied. Percabeth might come in the 27th chapter. I had everything planed out but of course I had to add new ideas. I know bad me. But I promise I won't add any more ideas. I know how much you guys want Percabeth back! I WANT THEM BACK TOO or IMMA CRY...**

**I also want to thank you for all the people who reviewed. I admit that I always say this and that I also say that I say this way to much... ( I hope you all understood what I meant...) but seriously! last chapter, I got 230 reviews. Today when I checked, I got 264 reviews! I mean I got 34 more reviews! You guys are amazing! I might even reach 300 reviews at this point! **

**Please enjoy my lovely little nerds... (being proud of being a nerd... not anyone can be one... lolios) Sorry for the long AN... :)**

Chapter 24:

Annabeth POV

So far Travis and I have been holding hands around Katie and hugging but all Katie would do was get mad but never come up to us. Jeez she is really persistent. Just come get Travis so all the work would be over!

We were walking and right in front of us was Katie and Jake and… Percy. Oh no. Why is it that he is always there when I want him to be and never here when I don't want him to be. He is such a seaweed brain! Ugh. Today, since Travis and I both finished homework, we were following Katie's date with Jake. When else would be a good time to get her jealous?

But then, Percy is here. We were waiting for the crosswalk sign to go on. Once it was time a quick reckless motorcycle raced by and for a split second I thought I was a goner but someone pulled me right back in. I thought it was Travis at first but I saw Travis pulling Katie to his arms. Did he just save her? _Wow. Nice move Travis. _I look at my savior and see a pair of sea green eyes that I would never forget.

Percy POV

I was waiting for the stupid crosswalk signal to come on. Once it did, we all started to walk but a stupid motorcycle raced by. I did the first thing on my mind. _Annabeth._ I pulled her away from the road just in time and pulled her into my arms. At first, I was too shocked to say anything but after, I was so relieved that I saved her. If she got hurt I don't know what I would have done.

As Annabeth took her time to make sure she was alive, she looked over my shoulder. I look at where she is staring at and she's looking at Travis. _Of course she would look at her boyfriend. That would have been the first person she should have looked for. Of course that person wasn't ever going to be me._ I was disappointed until I realized Travis had Katie in his arms. He hugged her so tight and kept patting her hair to make sure she was ok.

Whoa…. Wait a second. I thought he was with Annabeth. I look down at Annabeth but I don't see any bit of anger or hurt. I surprisingly see her face struck with amazement. What the hell? I keep staring at her and finally she turns around to see me. My breath stops short. I was waiting for the day I could see her stormy gray eyes. The day where was able to see her face with a smile struck on her face. But of course her smile fades away.

I quickly come to my senses and pull away. I can't do this to her. It will just put her into an uncomfortable situation. She already has another boy she likes and I don't want to take that away from her. I don't have the right to do that to her.

I hear Travis's voice mumbling so I turn around and so does Annabeth.

"Are you ok Katie?" Travis inspected her. "Are you sure?" He kept inspecting her until Jake pushed him off her.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend? You have a girlfriend of your own go to her and stop jabbering with mine!" Jake yelled at her.

"Actually I have the right to look if Katie is ok. She is my friend." Travis said in a dark tone. Uh-oh…

"Umm well ok she is your friend but what kind of friend doesn't even say one little hi to her for a week? You are no friend of hers. Now back off and go take care of little Anniebelle." Jake taunted. Ok… What the hell is his problem. If it is Travis's fight and he fights with him, that is not my problem but what is he doing trying to add Annabeth?

"You know what? You don't even have the right to be her boyfriend. What kind of boyfriend just stands there and gets out of the way for yourself when your girlfriend almost got hit? You have no right to tell me what to do in your situation! You are nothing but a worthless coward." Travis broke out.

"Umm. Excuse me? Then speak for yourself. Why didn't you save Anniebelle?" Jake yelled right back.

"First of all it is Annabeth. And DAMN you! Annabeth and I aren't actually dating!" Travis let out in frustration. Whoa. Wait so they weren't dating?

"Annabeth and I were only pretending to date so I could get Katie jealous. Ok? I love Katie and I can't just be her friend and not telling her the way I feel. Well now Katie WAS my friend so just go away and take her with you." Travis turned to Annabeth with tears streaming down his cheek. "Sorry Annabeth I ruined the plan. I just had to let that out. I really thank you for all that you have done for me. But I guess Katie really doesn't want me. I'm just going to let her go." He gave Annabeth a hug. I started to like him but he is getting a little too far.

Travis left after that and ran away as fast as he could.

Katie POV

I didn't even realize I was crying after I heard Travis's speech about how much he wanted me. I wanted him too! It was hard to see Travis as a friend. I tried so damn hard but nothing would work! I couldn't forget about him! I started to walk after a Travis but something held me from going. Jake…

"Are you going to that filthy bastard? You are going to stay. If you go to him, we end here." Jake said.

"Travis is NOT a filthy bastard. You are! While we were dating, you did nothing but what you wanted to do. You never took my opinions into your consideration. It was so annoying! I would always go to him rather than stay with you." I said and I ran as hard as I could. The first place came into mind. The tree house in the forest next to the park. The place where Travis and I spent most of our time together when were young. And happy. And together.

LINEBREAK-Treehouse-

I climb up the ladder and find Travis laying down on one the huge teddy bear that he got me once at a fair two years ago. He was dead silent, it freaked the crap out of me. I come up and shook him awake. "Travis. Travis!"

His eyes slowly open and he tries to get up. I stop him so he just ends up sitting down, trying to not even look at me. "Why should I leave? Did you bring Jake? I could leave if you want." Travis said. He was so cold, distant, and bitter. Where did the fun, goofy, and nice Travis go?

"I came to talk to you about—" I started out but he quickly interrupted me.

"I get it, you are here to say that you want to stay with Jake and that you are sorry that you can't return the same feelings I have for you. I know. That's why I quickly forgot my feelings toward you. For sure now, I don't have feelings for you so you don't have to worry." Travis said in a hurry.

"No I came to say—" I started to say but once again was interrupted by him.

"If not, are you here to see how pathetic I look right now? To see the vulnerable side of me? Go to your boyfriend. Now I don't even care anymore. We are not friends or anything more than that so there won't be any more reasons why we should bump into each other.

"Why are you such a jerk?! That is not the reason why I'm here! I am not here to see how pathetic you are! We used to be friends. Now do you want it all to be gone? What happened Travis?" I said.

"Katie. I loved you ever since the year we went to the fair. That has been two years of torture. I want to save myself the pain. If you don't love me back, it will make it easier to let go—" I couldn't hear any more of this. I crashed my lips to his and shut him up.

At first, Travis was really shocked but soon responded to the kiss. It was gentle. Travis put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hand in his hair and soon our kiss became passionate.

We were so close to each other that we were afraid to even let go. We didn't want to let each other go. I can't believe how right it feels to be with Travis. I pulled away to say, "I was here to say this. Travis I love you and it has been torture to see you with another girl and love you for already an year without telling you so."

He looked at me with great passion. He finally pulled me into a kiss and soon I was on top of him while he was leaning on that huge teddy bear. We finally broke away, and he said, "I love you too Katie Kat… I'm so sorry. I almost let you go. I promise I will never do that again. We cuddled together sealing out promise and fell asleep in each other's arms. _I really love you Travis. I really do._

**OK hey guys... I know this was all Tratie, but I hope you liked it for all you Tratie fans out there! I LOVE THEM TOO DON'T WORRY! Ok so you know how I haven't been updating for a while... so by tonight, I will update another chapter. (if not, you guys have every right to yell at me...) Tomorrow (although it is a Friday) I have an eye appointment to go to so I really am going to be busy... i'm going to get glasses! Thank you for all who read my story! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye my little lovely nerds! (well not for long... i'll be right back. but it might be really late in the night when I update again...)**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok something really weird happened. I just went onto my email and it says there was an error on uploading my chapter 25... So as soon I got that notice I reuploaded this chapter. I'm sorry. It was so late at night that I was so tired, I didn't even check if it was updated. Sorry about that. Please enjoy! Oh and thank you for the people who said this story was great and that I was a great writer. It means a lot! You guys are the first to say that I was except for my English teacher and my very annoying twin sister.**

Chapter 25:

Percy POV

Katie just ran off to find Travis and all we were left with was a mad Jake. He looked at us and to be more specific, he looked at Annabeth. He came rushing in and slapped her.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" I say, getting in between the two.

"She. She is my problem. Who the hell does she think she is to pull off a stunt like that? Katie and I were together but now because of her," Jake looked behind my shoulder and pointed at Annabeth, "we broke up." He tried to lunge for Annabeth but luckily, I was in between so he couldn't get through.

"You know what Jake?" Surprisingly Annabeth yells. "You are the freaking bastard here. Like Katie said, you never took her opinions seriously. It was just all about you. Do you still think you have the right to be Katie's boyfriend? If I were you, I would be too ashamed to even meet her eyes." Annabeth had fiery in her eyes. Whoa. She can be scary when she wants to be.

But that didn't solve the problem. That got Jake even more mad that he broke off from me and went for her. I had to act fast, but luckily Annabeth ducked and rolled. That also didn't help. That just provoked him. I quickly kicked him on the shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Jake, go now while you can or I will seriously think again about releasing you." I said. Jake got up and I see a tint of fear written across his face but it soon disappears.

"Don't worry. I'll get you soon. Don't worry." Jake says and runs off, in fear.

I look at Annabeth if she was ok. She just took her backpack and started to walk in the direction of her apartment. I had to go that way too but I just followed quietly behind her.

For some reason something wasn't right. She is walking weird. I look at her feet and there was blood behind her left ankle. What the heck? What happened? I quickly run right next to her and pull her so she is facing me. I quickly crouch down and take off her converse.

"What are you doing Percy?" Annabeth yells.

"I know that you hate me right now but you are hurt." I start to examine her ankle but she quickly takes her foot off of my hands.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. I can walk perfectly fine!"

"Annabeth you are such a stupid idiot. The back of your sock is drenched with your blood and limping is not walking perfectly!" I exclaim.

"Shut up and go away! I'm perfectly fine so just leave me alone!" Annabeth picks up her shoe and walks off with one shoe on.

This won't do and I do the most stupid but right thing to do. I pick her up princess style and walk her to the apartments.

"Percy let me down now." She looked mad right now. (I had to admit, she looks cute when she's mad.) But this is all worth it.

I look at her straight in the eye and say, "If you squirm more, I'm going to carry you into your apartment no matter what your brother says to me."

She stops squirming and just stays still knowing that she doesn't want me in her apartment. She looks at me and I try not to smile but I pull her closer to me.

Annabeth POV

I couldn't squirm or else he is going to barge into apartment. I look at Percy, scowling at him. I kept looking at him but I couldn't stay mad. It just couldn't happen. I couldn't for some reason, take my eyes off his face. It was impossible. I could see that he was trying not to smile. He pulls me closer to him and that's when I looked like a huge strawberry. I look down so he wouldn't be able to see my face. _Oh man.. why blush now?_

We reached our apartment but when we got into the elevator, he still wouldn't let me down. So I just waited until he put me down in front of my door. When were about to reach our door, something else happened and Percy started racing off with me past my apartment.

"Percy what the heck are you doing right now?" I whisper in his ear so I don't bother the other people in their apartments.

He doesn't say anything but runs faster. He reaches the door to HIS apartment. (KEYWORD: HIS) he opened it quickly and set me down on his couch.

"Don't you dare move." He said but it wasn't in an angry tone. It was with a gentle, soft one. Maybe even playful. I stayed still and waited. He came back with a first aid kit and a cup of warm milk with what? Blue cookies?

He sets down the first aid kit down on the table and gives me the warm milk and passes me a cookie. He takes on himself but he finishes it quickly. Since it was winter, warm milk and cookies sounded good to me. I inspected the cookie while Percy was looking through the first aid kit. Is it ok to eat? I hear Percy laugh.

"Yes it's ok to eat. They are actually delicious. I bet better than any you tasted before." He replied.

Did I just say that aloud? I am seriously going to kill myself once I'm at home. I took a bite out of it and he was right. The best I have ever eaten. This was great. I finished munching on my cookie and took a sip of the warm milk. It warmed all my insides.

"Ok Annabeth lift up your foot." He puts a little tub under my foot and pours water over the scrape. He then takes soap and try to disinfect the scrape.

"So how did you get this?" He asked me.

"Oh today in P.E. I forgot my shoes at home and had to run a mile and half with my converse on. It was ok but when I rolled to dodge Jake's hit, I stretched my ankle and the cut opened again making it bleed." I said.

He then takes a towel and dries my feet and ankle. To stop the bleeding he adds some gauze and puts on an ointment to make sure it doesn't get infected. Then he takes a nylon wrap and wraps my ankle and feet with it. When we were done. He looked down as if he was looking at his masterpiece and said, "Well be careful from now on. It could reopen it. Ugh. If my mom was here, she could've done a better job but this will do."

He helps me put my shoe on and walks me to my apartment. We say our good nights and go to sleep.

Percy POV

After school of next day

I start to walk home but something stops me. Rachel yelling at Annabeth. Ugh. Not this again. I feel like if I get into this fight, it would make it worse so I just sit still and watch. I hear shouts from Rachel but could only hear this much.

"Why are you hanging out with Percy still?" Rachel screams.

"I'm not. Sorry but tell your boyfriend to stop coming to me! I had nothing to do with this so get out of my way!" Annabeth says calmly and pushes her away.

Rachel yells in exasperation and pours her soda on Annabeth's shoes. I start to walk but stop when Rachel turns around. I hide behind a tree as she walks off crossed.

I look back at Annabeth and she just starts walking back home with wet and sticky shoes. I did something that wasn't expected. I even surprised myself. I run up to her and take off my shoes and put them in front of her and take her shoes off. I take her shoes with me, scared that she might refuse my shoes and put hers back on. I walk with only socks on and run quickly back home embarrassed at what I did.

I was with her before but she still makes me feel like a little kid. Still embarrassed of my actions and scared to show any affections. Ugh. This girl drives me insane!

**I know this chapter was all about shoes! and feet if you want to add. Please review and I hope you really liked this. I'm so sorry about the error. See you later my little nerds!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! Ok so I used some of the suggestions you all gave me. I hope I made it the way you all wanted! You guys are in for a surprise once you get to the bottom of this chapter. :)**

Chapter 26:

Annabeth POV

Percy just ran off with my shoes. I started to blush real bad. I kept touching my cheeks but this blush won't go away. Does this mean that he isn't mad at me anymore? I felt for some reason really happy. He might not be so mad at me anymore!

I quickly put on his shoes and walk home skipping. I never do that.

As I walk through the door, Malcolm says hi really quickly but looks down at my feet. "Uh. Annabeth? Whose shoes are those? You were wearing a different pair this morning when you left."

"Oh they are Percy's. Rachel poured soda all over mine and he let me use his shoes." I say quietly.

"Annabeth! I thought you were smarter than this! Get over Percy. All he ever did was hurt you. This is just getting annoying. Annabeth stay away from him!" Malcolm said.

"I'm already over him! There will be no reason for him to like me anyway. I'll stay away from him after I give his shoes back." I glare at my older brother but he glares right back. And his glares are freaking scary. I just ignore them and start to walk past him when he blocked my way.

"I'm sorry Annabeth for shouting at you. Umm. What do you need right now? I'll get it for you. Go have fun with Thalia! Go outside and play!" He said frantically. What's wrong with him?

"Why can't I go in right now?" I try walking past him but he wouldn't budge. "Are you hiding something from me?" I inquire.

"No of course not. Why would I be? I just want you to have fun outside instead of being cooped up in that small room of yours. Even Bobby and Mathew are at soccer practice anyways." He said. I could see that he was trying not to waver but I know my brother better than everyone. He's lying.

"Ok." I lie and right when I opened the door, I quickly slipped under his arm and look around the house. There was nothing.

"ANNABETH MINERVA CHASE!" Malcolm yelled. He looked around but he looked relieved.

There is something he is hiding from me. I just need to know what he is hiding and why. I look around analyzing the whole place but I see a long strand of black hair in front of the closet door. None of the family had black hair. We were all sun-kissed blonde. I pretend not to look at the closet while Malcolm was trying to get me out. Does he have a girl by any chance?

I abruptly open the closet door and I see a girl. She is very pretty and has long black silky hair. She had a look that reminded me of a leader. Like she was born to lead people. She was wearing Malcolm's big shirt. Malcolm quickly was at my side gasping.

"So this was the person you were trying to hide from me." I gave both of them a little smirk and was proud of myself to find her.

"You see Annabeth…. I can explain. So you see what happened was that, I accidently spilled water on her cuz I kinda tripped." He was blushing now. "And so I just gave my shirt while I'm in the middle of drying hers right now."

"So then why is she here in the first place." I ask already knowing the answer but you know it's always fun to make fun of your older brother sometimes.

Malcolm helped the pretty girl up. He pulled her behind her but for some reason unreasonable close. "Uh… Annabeth don't freak out but she's… my… girl…"

"FRIEND!" I yelled! YES! I was waiting for this day to come. I didn't want my brother to die old and single! I huge bear hug. I didn't let go after a while of cheering him on!

"Why didn't you tell me?" I practically scream.

"Umm… no one is deaf Annabeth. Speak softly. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might not like it." He rubbed his neck and looked to the floor but the girl hugged his waist to calm him down.

"NOT LIKE IT! I was waiting until you got one! I mean I thought you were going to die single!" I exclaim ignoring how loud I was. Malcolm looked offended but the girl just laughed. I looked at her and said, "Thank you for actually giving my brother a chance. He can be boring, annoying, and lacks in many ways but he's good at sports and he is smart so thanks for being his girlfriend…" She laughed even more.

"Anyways her name is…" Malcolm started but the girl piped in.

"I'm Reyna. Don't worry, I think your brother is the best man I could ever be with." Malcolm turned around and gave her a little kiss.

"Mhm… So when did this happen?" I ask.

"Oh we started dating a few weeks ago. I had a crush on him for months now but I didn't think he would ever like me at all. Here it's going to be a long story so do you want to sit on the couch and hear it?" Reyna asked.

"Oh course." I couldn't help it. I love romance.

_Flashback- few weeks ago-_

_Reyna POV_

_I looked at Malcolm. He isn't popular but most of the popular girls tried to ask him out but he refused every single one of them. He usually hanged out in the library alone or spent time with a junior girl. She had the exact same sun-kissed blonde hair with the exact stormy gray eyes. Must be siblings. _

_It was after school but like three hours after since I was in the library doing my homework. I see a Malcolm walking out while listening to music. I walked faster so that I was walking in front of him. I looked back and he was still behind me. I turn around but bump into some guy. I quickly say sorry and try to move but two guys blocked me. I could recognize the first boy. He was Octavian, supposedly the most popular senior at this school, and following him were his minion: Ethan._

_I look up at them and say, "May I help you?" _

_"__Whoa. I don't want to fight! I'm just looking at how pretty you are." Octavian said. "Ethan, why did I never notice her?" Ethan just laughed and whispered something in his ear. Octavian laughed with him._

_"__Ok thank you for calling me pretty. Please now do you mind moving so I could get through?" I say._

_"__Umm. No. I don't think so girlie. Why don't you hang out with us. Maybe go on a date with me?" Octavian asked._

_"__Sorry no. I don't want to. I have to go home now. It's already dark." I say through gritted teeth. Stay calm don't let them get the best of you._

_"__Hey come on just for thirty minutes. Or even an hour. I promise I'll bring you back home." Octavian said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I started to squirm. I started to feel fear rise to the surface. I thought for a moment to scream but that was too rash. I need to think this through. _

_"__Let me go." I said. "I don't want to go. Leave me alone." I bit his arm and started to run but I was too slow. Octavian took my arm and started to hug me tightly. I couldn't get out. I couldn't even breathe. I only heard, "Don't do anything stupid darling. Or it might not be pretty." Now I was scared. _

_I wanted to scream but I couldn't breathe because he was hugging too hard. I just gave up at that moment. I almost blacked out until I felt Octavian off me. The next thing you know, Malcolm was in front of me glaring at the two._

_Malcolm POV_

_As I was walking outside, there was Reyna. She was so pretty but she wouldn't even look at a boring person like me. I just put on my headphones and started to listen to music until I saw grr… Octavian._

_I just ignored them because I thought Reyna would say yes but I saw her struggling… I couldn't just do nothing and watch so I did the first thing that came into mind. I took my headphones so it was around my neck and went for a kick. I kicked Octavian so hard he fell onto the ground. I dropped my backpack._

_"__Ohh you are so dead…" Octavian yelled. Both Ethan and Octavian took me on. I stepped to the side and hit both of them in the back. They got even angrier but I didn't want to hurt them so I just went for another strike but because I was too confident, I made a mistake and felt Octavian's fist on my cheek. I flew across the pavement. Ugh. I got up and hit Ethan and flipped backwards while kicking Octavian under his chin. They both got up but couldn't fight anymore so they did the best thing and ran._

_I quickly went to Reyna and held her cheeks saying, "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? Tell me Reyna!" I was so worried, I didn't realize I had a scrape on my elbows and a scar on my face. _

_Reyna had tears in her eyes but all she could do was nod. When she finally could talk she said, "Are you ok? Are you not hurt?"_

_"__I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I just took her into my arms and I could feel her sobbing. I pull away and right when I was going to say something, she pulled me into a long kiss. My first kiss._

_Flashback Over_

Annabeth POV

"Awww… that is so cute!" I yelled! But for some reason, I didn't feel so happy. I wish I was with Percy. He used to be my Percy but now he is probably Rachel's.

The twins came back and all three of us made fun of Malcolm and Reyna. It was funny. I even took some funny pictures. After Reyna left, we all went to sleep with huge smiles on our faces.

LINEBREAK-NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL- Last rehearsal for the play

Percy POV

Today was a close one. Mom almost found the picture that Annabeth drew of us. That would have been embarrassing if she found out I still had it. I quickly shoved in my backpack. I had to dress up for the play and get ready.

It is going to be pretty weird with the kiss but for some reason I couldn't help but feel excited. I missed her lips so much. I just couldn't wait.

Annabeth POV

Something fell out of Percy's backpack as he dropped it. I picked up the folded paper to put it back in the backpack for him but the paper looked familiar. It was the same kind of paper in my sketchbook. I unfolded the paper and there was my missing picture. The picture I was looking for but gave up eventually. He had it. He kept it. This gave me enough proof that he still had feelings for him.

I did everything possible but nothing could stop my feelings for Percy. I ran out of the gym to look for Percy. I needed him back.

Percy POV

As I was walking into the gym to rehearse, I felt a little tap on the shoulder. I turn around and there was Malcolm. Annabeth's older brother. I gulped real loud. Gosh darn it.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to beat the crap out of you. I'm just here to show you something." He showed me a recorder. "There are two recordings in here. The first one is the fabricated copy and the next one is the original copy. I just thought you wanted to know. This fell out of Rachel's bag. I just picked it up and I thought it was right to give it to you. I still hate you Jackson but I can't stop Annabeth. She really likes you and I can't stop her feelings for her." He gives me the recorder. "Don't screw this up." And then he leaves.

I had no idea what he was talking about but I clicked the first copy. I heard Annabeth's voice saying:

"_I pity Percy and he has dyslexia and ADHD. He just is a walking human with no brain whatsoever._ _I'm just using him so that I could get popular. He is just one of the fools that I use._ _Once I'm done using him for an advantage, I'll just throw him away like he means nothing to me._ _I think that Percy is a low and that I wouldn't date him even if he was the only boy living."_

I felt my heart break again. This is the exact reason why I broke up with her. Hearing the words again reopened my closed wound. But I just clicked the second recording and heard Annabeth's voice again but it was a little different:

_"__Well you know Rachel right?"_

But then I heard Malcolm's voice after. _"Oh that bitch that always throws herself on every single guy that she thinks is attractive? Here is a little secret Annie… in my sophomore year, she actually asked me out. It was so weird but I turned her down nicely."_

Then Annabeth's voice was back on. _"Well she told me that I think that I pity Percy and he has dyslexia and ADHD. He just is a walking human with no brain whatsoever. I promise I don't feel like that in any way. She also thinks that I'm just using him so that I could get popular. He is just one of the fools that I use. She thinks that once I'm done using him for an advantage, I'll just throw him away like he means nothing to me. Rachel thinks that I think that Percy is a low and that I wouldn't date him even if he was the only boy living. It bothers me that she thinks that way."_

Then it was back to Malcolm. _"You know Annie; just don't let it get to you. Remember if you just let all those words in and get hurt then, you lost the battle. I wouldn't take her words seriously. She is stupid. She doesn't compare to you because you are smarter—by a mile—and much prettier. You're a beautiful girl that every boy would want but right now you're just a flower that is not noticed yet. Ok? My Annabeth the best so don't worry."_

After I heard that, my heart literally burst. So this was how it really happened. And Annabeth was right. I ran out looking for Annabeth. I kept on running even though I thought I couldn't breathe anymore. My chest hurt too much. But finding Annabeth was the most important thing to do right now.

My Annabeth was correct. I treated her badly not knowing it was Rachel who did this. I am a real stupid idiot. How unfair would it have been for Annabeth? I didn't care if she didn't want to get back with me. I just wanted to her to forgive me. I couldn't live without her knowing that I knew it was Rachel all along.

I kept lying to myself that she is just another girl in my life but she was the one I fell for and she was the one I cared for.

I should have listened to her when she was desperately explaining to me when it wasn't her. I hate myself so much right now. I should've known. My Wise Girl is always correct. Just because she is.

**How do you like it? Next chapter is going to be PERCABETH! Since they are almost going to be together, should I keep on going or should I end it and start a new story? I have some new stories in mind but I don't want to start until I finish this one. :) If you have more advise. I am willing to take them. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok I know! I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! Ok so I decided to keep writing this story and extending it. I used some of your suggestions. And you guys came up with great ideas. Thank you for all the people who said this story was great! And all for the people who reviewed. Thank you. There is so many of you to thank so since I can't thank you all individually, i'm sorry. I'll try to shoutout most of the people who review this chapter. PLZ ENJOY. 3**

Chapter 27:

Percy POV

All I could do was run and run until I could find a lock of blonde hair and gray orbs. I ran around the school at least twice but could not find her. I even went back to the gym to see if she was getting ready for practice but Thalia told me she went off to find someone. The play was in three days from today. I should be rehearsing with everyone but Annabeth is more important to me then this stupid play.

I kept running around until I reached the library. I turned around the corner to get through the door but I bump into someone. But before this "someone" fell on the ground I caught her and pulled her to me. I was patting her hair but I wasn't expecting frizzy red hair. I was expecting curly blonde princess curls that smelled like sweet lemon.

This wasn't Annabeth. I quickly pulled away to find Rachel crying. I couldn't do anything. My weakness was girls crying but this time I wouldn't let her get the best of me. I have to find Annabeth because all I did was give her scars.

Annabeth POV

I looked for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere. There was only one place that I never checked so I went there. The library. I just had to walk a little more and turn to get there but something stopped me. Rachel and Percy hugging. Percy patting her hair. And Rachel crying.

I wasn't mad. Or sad. I knew it was going to happen. From the start, Percy was never mine to take. Like they say. Let your love go and if it comes back to you then it's yours to keep. Percy never came back. In fact, he went back to Rachel. I was happy for them. I mean, if that was what made Percy happy then l should let him go. I turn around and start walking back to the gym.

Percy and Rachel were great together before I came in. And it was me who broke them apart. I was such a selfish jerk that I couldn't let Percy go. But now I know it's my turn to step back. I'll let him go. Even though my heart is crying.

Percy POV

I left Rachel. I needed to find Annabeth. I ran away. And fortunately I found Annabeth in front of the school going into the gym.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled out.

She turned but she was smiling. But she wasn't moving. She just looked at me with a smile on her face but something was off. Her eyes. They were so sad. It wasn't filled with tears but they sadness filled them. I wanted to go to her and comfort her. There is no use pushing her out. I can't let go of her now.

I take steps towards her but I hear little steps above us. What the heck? I look up and I see a guy in black with a flower pot in his hands on the rooftop of the school. All he needed was to let go and it would hit Annabeth.

I panicked. I didn't want him to hurt her. If the flower pot hit her than I would never forgive myself. If I wanted to protect her, then I had to do it right.

I run quickly and push Annabeth out of the way right when the pot hit the ground. I felt dizzy. All I could feel was pain rising up my head. The pot must have hit my brain before it hit the ground. I felt like blacking out but tried so hard not to.

I hear Annabeth screaming my name and felt her cradling my head in her arms. It was so good to be in her arms. It felt right. I felt like all the bad things could go away with her just with me. Nothing could go wrong. Oh GODS I missed her so much.

If I was just a step faster, than I wouldn't have broken up with Annabeth. I would have known that it was all Rachel's tricks. I would have known that Annabeth did nothing wrong. If I was just a step faster.

I felt Annabeth's warm tears on my face. I look up at her but it was really hard when my eyelids wanted to close. I just smiled and brought my hand up to her face and wiped her tears away. Annabeth started to look blurry. She kept screaming at me to stay awake but I knew that wasn't possible.

Well if it meant me getting hurt and her living then that was definitely worth it. At least I was in her arms until the last minute. As long she was okay.

With the last bit of strength, I said, "Don't cry. And remember that I was always with you no matter wha—" Then the world got darker and darker until I couldn't see anything but black.

Annabeth POV

For one minute I saw Percy run to me and next thing you know I was on the ground and I heard a loud crash. I quickly look up and I see Percy on the ground.

"Percy! Are you ok?" I ask. At least no one got hurt.

But I didn't get any response. I look at Percy and his eyelids were trying so hard not to close. What the heck. Why isn't he getting up? I search his face carefully but he looked like he was in pain. Did he get hurt somehow?

I quickly take his head into my arms but my hands feel something warm and wet. I take my hand out and all I see his blood. Dark blood.

I quickly yell his name! He has to stay awake. How could this happen! Why couldn't he just let me get hurt! I find myself sobbing and wanting him to stay awake.

I know he's trying so hard to not pass out. For me. My tears fell to his face and he looks at me.

"Percy don't you DARE go back to sleep! Stay awake! FOR ME!" I yell scared that he might not.

Percy smiled weakly and raised his hands to my face. He cupped my cheeks and wiped the falling tears. That just made cry harder. I look at Percy but his eyes start to close.

I stop crying but keep telling him to stay awake. He couldn't lose his consciousness! He'll be okay. I had to believe that more than ever right now.

I hear Percy trying to say something so I listen intently.

"Don't cry. And remember that I was always with you no matter wha—" and then he blacked out.

NOOO! Why?! I didn't care who heard me but I screamed in frustration.

Even if the world turned its back on me, he stayed by my side and always watched over me. But the only things I gave him was harm. I don't even have the right to hold onto Percy.

All I needed was him to be alive. Just please. I don't care if he doesn't want me anymore. I just want him to stay alive. I called 911 and the paramedics came as fast as they could.

_Just please stay alive Seaweed Brain. I'll do anything. Just stay alive._

**If you guys cried at the end of this chapter... MY MISSION IS ACCOMPLISHED! And if not, oh well. I tried. Please Review. Thanks once again for all those great reviews! I'll try to update soon since I kinda left a minor cliffy. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. This chapter broke my heart. /3 :( I kinda think this chapter was a little rushed but I hope you liked it. Sorry I was just trying to write a chapter quickly so it isn't my best. Sorry! :(**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	28. Chapter 28

**Omg! Just a few chapters before I only had 230 reviews. Now I have 412 reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. Thanks a bunch! Since I haven't been updating much, here is another chapter. I am so happy PERCABETH is back together! Ok now here for the shoutouts! This is going to be a long AN... :D Just saying, if you reviewed for Chapter 27, there is a shoutout for you below... :O**

**Guest: Thank you for congratulating me on my 400 reviews. And thank you for all the positive reviews.**

**Guest (Stephanie) I'm not sure if you are the same people but yea... : Thank you for the suggestions. Thanks for the multiple reviews! You gave me so many reviews and all of them were praiseworthy!**

**Lmb111514: I am really glad that I impressed you. I hope I keep doing so! Thanks for the review!**

**Lucy D: Thank you saying each of my chapters were great! It meant a lot! You've reviewed for most of the chapters and thanks for that!**

**alwayslovedbooks: Don't worry! I will take your review as great feedback! I'll try to put some more details! Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you found mistakes, otherwise how else would I fix them?**

**Abooknerdandproud: Thank you so much! You have always thought my story was great and I really appreciate that!**

**Haillie: Thank you for the review. And too your statement. Don't worry I won't.**

**Riptide Aditya: Thanks! Luv your spunk! Your reviews were always so damn good!**

**CassylovesPercabeth: Thanks for all the reviews you gave me. And i'll try to keep moving you in the other next chapters.**

**Fanfiction589: I totally get you! I never cry either! unless out of frustration! **

**It'sMerik: You could be both. I don't mind. Thanks for loving this story! **

**theartnerd333: omg thank you for all your supportive reviews! I luv your story too! it's great! :) PLZ UPDATE YOUR NXT CHAPTER OR I MIGHT GO CRAZY! :O**

**HayleLe1: You could yell at me if you want because I made you cry! lol. :P**

**RandomCamper: Luv the reviews! Thank you so much for taking time to review! Don't worry he will...**

**percabeth4life: Thank you for all the reviews! PLZ UPDATE ON YOUR STORY! izz really good! :DDD Thanks for the shoutout by the way! ;)**

**Annabeth14: Thank you for that awesome review! plz tell me what your username is soon!**

**k: Love your reviews! Thanks a bunch for loving my story!**

**iluvbooks: OMG THANK YOU So much for saying that this was your favorite story! I hope it stays that way! that meant a lot!**

**PercyJacksonLover03: Don't worry it slayed me as well as I was writing it! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Rick R. is Awesome: Thank you for the great reviews! And you've always reviewed for most of the chapters. Thanks! :)**

**candycrum: I'm so glad you love this story! It supported me as I was writing more chapters for this story! :P**

**SORRY FOR THAT LONG AN! HERE IS THE STORY: **

Chapter 28:

Annabeth POV:

Oh my god. The paramedics are here and I'm just holding onto Percy's hand. I couldn't let go. I couldn't even stop the tears streaming down my face. _Percy please don't go! I'll do anything. _After 5 minutes, we reach the hospital and I just kept running by all the nurses and doctors. He soon was ready to get into surgery. I was with him all the way.

"Please Doctor! Save him please!" I yelled at him! I don't care if everyone was looking at me. I didn't care one bit.

"I'll do my best. Please just sit down right now. Calm down." The doctor leaves.

I wait down sitting down on the benches until I hear footsteps. I look up and there was Sally and Paul. Sally looked like she was going to faint soon and Paul was almost close to tears.

"Where is my little boy? What happened?" Sally asked me frantically.

"Percy…" Few tears rolled down my cheek, "I… A flower pot fell down and instead of it hitting me, he pushed me away… and now…" I couldn't dare go any further. I just dropped to my feet and started crying.

Sally just dropped down too and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh honey. It isn't your fault. I'm proud that Percy did that for you. He is that kind of boy. He always puts someone else before him. Don't worry Annabeth." She was crying with me.

"Of course it is my fault. If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive and well and he would have done way better without me to begin with." I cried in her arms.

"Don't ever say that Annabeth, Percy hasn't been this happy ever since his father left. You made him this happy and showed him how to smile again. Don't ever say that again." Sally said. We just held each other and cried.

Paul came slowly towards us and said some comforting words. He looked pale white with worry but he was managing. "Don't worry, I just pushed back the play to two weeks so don't worry. He will wake. He is my son. My son is always strong. Don't worry."

LINEBREAK-AFTER AN HOUR (THE SURGERY IS STILL NOT FINSIHED)

I was sitting down on the chair and for some reason I was shaking. Am I ok? Why am I shaking? I tried to stop but all I could think of was Percy. I stopped crying actually wanted to stop but tears just blankly kept dropping.

"ANNIE!" I hear my little brothers running to me. "Annie! Are you ok? AHH! You have blood on your hands and clothes!" they say.

Malcolm comes right behind with a wet towel and drops to one knee and wipes my hands and try to take every bit of blood. I must have been so worried that I didn't realize I still had blood on my hand.

Bobby came right beside me and said, "Its ok! Annabeth, we heard from Percy's mommy and she told us everything. It isn't your fault. It was no one's fault." And that was the first time I smiled since the incident. His attempt in making me feel better didn't work very well but he made me smile and with just that made me grateful.

Mathew comes and sits on the other side of me and says, "Annie. It was his choice to save you. I learned this from my teacher but if a person puts their life on the line to save someone other than themselves, then, that person loves you very much. Percy loves you very much. He will wake up. I bet even right now, he is fighting to stay alive just for you." A tear dropped from my eye. I always knew Mathew was more of the sophisticated kind even though he was just as goofy as Bobby. I couldn't help but smile.

I always knew, I loved Percy but was too scared to admit it. That was why I always I say I love you whenever he wasn't around, because if I did say it in front of him, I was afraid he would run away. I was always so scared of that.

LINEBREAK-AN HOUR LATER (DONE WITH SURGERY)

Sally and Paul were the first ones to go in since they were immediate family. I quickly went up to the surgeon who just examined Percy and asked if he would be ok.

"I did my best and the surgery was successful. It is just that he might be in a mild coma for a while because he really hit is head hard. Don't worry, this coma won't lead to cerebral death. To my guess, he will come back to his senses in a few days if lucky or in a few weeks." The doctor says.

I say my thanks to the doctor and wait for my turn to see how he is doing. Once Sally and Paul come out, the lead me in and leave me alone. Malcolm, Bobby, and Mathew said that they were waiting outside until I was done visiting Percy.

I look at him. There were wires all over his body and he had an oxygen mask attached to his face. I try so hard not to cry. I sit down in silence.

I hold onto his hand but of course, my heart clenches up and I start crying again. _Please wake up. I will do anything. If you want me to get out of your face, I will. Just please wake up._

I kiss his hands and left because my heart could take no more.

Percy POV

I heard crying. Annabeth. I couldn't do anything since I was so out of strength but I wanted her to know I was alive. She kissed my hands and left. I lifted my hands up to hold onto her but her hands slipped through. I then felt dizzy and sleepy. For some reason I felt that if I went back to sleep I would wake up not as me.

LINEBREAK-A WEEK LATER-

Annabeth POV

I took a warm towel and washed Percy's hands and feet and changed the blankets around him and made sure that he was ok. I came here every day every day since the incident. He still hasn't waked up. Sally washed the towels and brought me new fresh ones. Paul was here too and left us with a substitute for a week. He stayed home with Sally so that he could help comfort and support her.

Now all the pain is gone. Sally and I were laughing at a some comments made by Paul. Percy is so lucky to have parents. Mine died when I was 7. They died in a car crash right a week after the twins before. I felt so sorry for the twins since they never even had a glimpse or a memory of mom or dad.

I excuse myself to go to the ladies room. After I finished my business, I stopped by the vending machine. I took out a dollar bill and then I had an idea. I picked two different drinks and clicked them at the same time. I went to pick it up but only one came out. _OH well…_ Since I wanted to get Sally and Paul something to drink I took out another dollar bill.

"Ok Annabeth. You could do this." I clapped my hands and blew on it. "Ok…" I clicked on two different drinks and looked excitedly to see if two came out. And two did come out. "YES!" I knew I could do it.

I walk back with three drinks in my hand and give one to Sally and Paul. We all sipped our drinks and laughed after I told them the story how I got their drinks. We were interrupted by a groan.

We all look at the hospital bed and there was Percy who tried to get up. Sally and Paul went straight to him and he had a smile on his face. "Hi mom and dad. Sorry for scaring you."

Then he looks at me but he looks confused. A few tears leak and drop to the ground. He then turns back to his parents and ask, "Who's Annabeth Chase? That was the first thing that came up as I woke up. Do you know her?" My body went stiff.

Percy POV

As I woke up, _ANNABETH CHASE_ was the first thing that popped in my head. Who is she? I tried to rack my brain but nothing came out. I sat up and the first thing you know is my parents giving me hugs and smothering me with kisses. I see a girl that looks my age. Who is she? For some reason she is crying. Uh-oh. I hate it when girls cry. It makes me go all mushy and it doesn't feel right.

I look back at my parents and ask them, "Who's Annabeth Chase? That was the first thing that came up as I woke up. Do you know her?" Then for some reason, the girl's body went stiff.

My mom looks at me and says, "You don't know Annabeth? Wait you don't remember her?"

Paul looks at me with concern and says the he would get the doctor.

Why is everyone so shocked? Am I supposed to know her? Well since her name came up first as I woke up, I guess she was important. But why is everyone so taken aback? I see my mom giving the _girl_ small side glances. Is she Annabeth? Why is she even here?

Then when I found my voice again, I looked at the girl and asked her, "Perhaps are you Annabeth Chase?"

**OMG! PERCY! I hope you liked it. Please review. And I am very sorry I always leave you guys with cliffhangers. I don't even know why I keep doing it. Sorry! Please review! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yes... yell at me all you want. I have greatly sinned. I know I feel so bad that I haven't gotten to write in like two to three weeks. But I was really busy with all these tests, projects, and essays to write. It was very stressful for me these last few weeks. But since I have a four day weekend I promise to write more chapters. Just saying, I promise something like this will never happen again. I will promise you guys that unless something very very important happens, I will update every week (by the latest.) I am so sorry. I have no excuses to give. This is a short chapter but I hope you like it. And thank you for all those who actually reviewed while I was gone. It meant a lot. I felt so bad just ignoring this story! To make it up to you, I will make a new story. It will be up probably by tomorrow or Sunday. Latest Monday. I will not tell you the summary so you have to wait until I upload it. I am so excited. I just wonder if my next story will be like a new hit like this story. I never expected my first story to have so many reviews. I promise you I will update at least every two days these next two weeks since I have been MIA lately. Sorry... :( Please forgive me.**

Chapter 29:

Annabeth POV

_He then turns back to his parents and ask, "Who's Annabeth Chase? That was the first thing that came up as I woke up. Do you know her?" My body went stiff._

He doesn't remember me. Of all times, he has to forget me. I take a step back but I bump into the counter behind me. No words could come out. Not even one cry would come out of my mouth. I couldn't say a thing. A tear slips out but I don't wipe it off. I just couldn't help but shake and look like I lost everything. Then I heard him again.

"Perhaps are you Annabeth Chase?"

_It's ok Annabeth. You were ready for this. You said that you would do anything. You just wanted him awake and alive. Just as long as he was awake. Since he is awake right now, something had to be taken away: his memories._

I don't say anything nor do I cry. I forbade myself from doing that. I slowly just walked to the door. Not even daring to look back once. I left. I felt a tap on my shoulder but I don't look back. I couldn't. I kept on walking but Sally stood in front of me.

I didn't look up at her but I stopped. "Oh honey…" and she gave me a huge bear hug. "Don't worry. He will get his memories back. We could tell him about you. Don't worry." But then I immediately looked at her and said, "NOO! Please don't tell him. Just let him be. I don't want him to know. Please… all I will ever do is give him pain. Please…" She looked at me in a defeated way but I kept shaking my head.

He doesn't need to know. Actually it is better if he doesn't know. He will just remember me as a weird girl he first saw in the hospital. It doesn't matter. I pulled away from the warm embrace and left. I left the hospital and walked wherever my legs pulled me too. I finally found myself in the middle of the woods where there was a lake in the middle.

I sat down and just stood still. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But nothing came out. I just stood there thinking. It's ok. I could get over Percy easily right?

Percy POV

Annabeth. Why is that name so familiar? I don't understand a thing. Is there a reason why I remember her name? My head started to go all dizzy so I stopped trying to remember.

But she looked so sad that I wanted to go right next to her and hug her. My mom coming in disturbed my thoughts.

"Honey, the doctors said that you could either stay in the hospital for one more day or they could discharge you right now. What do you want to do?"

"Uh. I want to go home right now." I replied.

"Ok let me just get the paperwork done. Do you need help getting your clothes on?"

"No. I'm good. Oh and what happened to that girl that was in my room?"

"Oh…" She was looking everywhere but my eyes. "Uh… she left. It's ok. She said she was in the wrong room."

I knew she was lying to me. But what was the reason she had to lie? That just makes me want to see her even more.

"Mom." I said before she left the room, "When could I see her again? Does she go to Goode?"

My mom was pondering for a second and she replied, "Yes she does go to Goode." And with that, she left the room.

Ok. Now all I have to do is find out why she was crying in my room. Who she is. How much did she mean to me. I have so many questions but there are so little answers!

My mom lying and her leaving without a trace makes me even more curious. For some reason now I really need to know who she is.

LINEBREAK-AT SCHOOL

Annabeth POV

The word is out. All of a sudden Percy is missing for a week and now he comes back with no memory. Everyone knows that the reason was because of me. Someone must have seen the incident with the flower pot. Which means there will be fingers pointed at me. It was my fault that the famous Percy Jackson lost his memory. I was ready for all the blaming and the finger pointing. I was ready. Anyways it was my fault from the start.

I walk in and the first thing I see are people looking at me in disgust. They don't even talk to me. They whisper in each other's ear and stay at least a meter in distance from me. It's ok. They never cared about me before and now they are just talking bad about me. So nothing really matters now. Everything is the same. I'm not hurt by that and I couldn't care less.

Right when I was going open my locker, to put all the heavy books in my hands away, two figures bumped me into the locker making all my books fall. My glasses fell but thankfully it did not break. I glare at two girls: Rachel and Drew. I went to pick up my books but without my glasses it was hard. I went to find my glasses. As I was looking, I kept hearing my books swishing on the floor. I stop and look up and a whole crowd of people were around me kicking my books away from my hands.

First thing is first, I need to find my glasses. I need to get rid of this stupid blurry vision. According to my poor vision, I see some black frames and reach out to get them but they are taken away from me. I look up but then feel something on my face.

Everything that was blurry turned clear. Like a new world opened. When my eyes got used to the change, I look at a person in front of me. Percy. He is smiling at me and said, "We don't want these glasses to get stepped on do we?" He chuckled and picked up all my books for me. Everyone who kicked my books just looked stunned and quickly ran away while they had the chance.

Rachel and Drew were stunned. I just sat there quietly making no noise but breathing.

"Oh Percy. You're back! Do you still remember me? I'm Rachel!" Rachel said.

"Yea, I didn't lose all my memories. I still remember everything about school. I just don't remember recent events." Percy said. He put all the books into my opened locker and closed it for me. He turned to me but was blocked by Rachel. I used that time run off. I quickly turned to the corner into another hallway.

I heard Percy tell Rachel to move aside for just a second. But quickly went back to talking to her realizing that I was gone.

I run out to the front of the school and just sit on a bench to first, calm down, and second, think everything else through. I'm smart, so why is this so hard to think through?

**I know it is sooo short! Sorry. Like I promised, I will try to update as soon as possible... If you have any suggestions, please feel free to give me some. Although I have this whole story planned out, I just want to see if you guys want me to add anything else. Please review! **

**Question of the Day:**

**What genre of music do you like best? **

**Mine is ballad. I know boring huh? Everyone likes pop or rock and I like them too but my favorite are ballads. It just soothes me down. I know kind of boring that's the person I am. A boring person. :) **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. So when I said I was going to make a new story, oh well that was pushed back to like later. But I will upload it soon... (plz don't kill me!) Anyways thanks for all those reviews! I tried to use most of the suggestions that were given to me. Sorry if I did not use all the suggestions given. No hard feelings. All of them were great but I didn't want to complicate the story even more than it already is... :D Hope you like this. Please review! :)**

Chapter 30:

Annabeth POV

Avoiding Percy is a hard task to take on. He keeps appearing wherever I am. And on top of that, he accepted to do the play again meaning that we will be bumping into each other for a while. He is just making it really hard for me to forget him.

I was walking towards the table that I usually sit in with Thalia and Nico but they aren't there. So I look around but I don't see anyone. What the heck? I take my paper sacked lunch but as I sit down, all I see are people glaring down at me. Whoa.

I begin to take out my sandwich and water out until I feel someone sit down right next to me. I was going to say Thalia but it wasn't her. It was Percy.

I just look at him surprised. I am like the most hated person in this school and he still sits down right next to me. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Why…" I start out but he interrupts me.

"Hi weird girl that was in my hospital room. Now I can finally introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson." He smiles his 100 watt smile and takes out his hand. Should I ignore him? Should I at least shake his hand? Or should I give him the cold shoulder? I'm at a war with myself (which just ends up as me just staring at him) so soon, he takes his hand away.

He recovers from my rudeness and asks, "Why is everyone so mean to you? What did you do too put you on their bad side?"

I decided to give him the cold shoulder and snap, "Then why are you sitting next to me when no one else is?" To top it off, I give him a glare.

He puts his hands up but he doesn't look afflicted to my rude remark. "I thought you were shy but guess not. And to answer your question. I want to sit next to you and I am not everyone else. I'm special." He gives me a smug smile and waits for me to reply.

"I am not shy. I'm just very good at figuring out who's worth talking too. Most of them aren't. And so are you." I really wanted him but it's easier to get rid of him if I'm being mean.

"Well Wise girl, nice word play, but it doesn't have to hurt." He put a hand over his heart. I knew he was pretending because he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

But then one thing caught me off guard. Did he just call me WISE GIRL? Was his memory coming back? Or am I just being delusional? I must have imagined it. Instead of responding, I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my sandwich. He just laughed and said something under his breath.

We ate in silence and as I was trying to drink from my water bottle, I was pushed from the back. Some of the water spilled onto my t-shirt. What the heck. I look behind me to glare at the person who pushed me but I see a person with red hair. Rachel.

"So Percy? I was wondering if you…"

"Hey you ok?" Percy said. He was looking at me. He looked at my damp jacket and took off his blue hoodie to give to me. He put it around my shoulder and looks at Rachel, "And you were saying?"

Rachel looked livid. I could see anger in her eyes but she kept it under control. "Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say. When I remember, I will come back to you…" I've never seen her so mad but she just left with her heels clicking.

I took the blue jacket off my shoulders and gave it back to Percy, "Here, I don't need it and go away while you're at that." I start to take all my stuff and go to the library. He looked shocked but I had to do it. I can't get attached to him again.

I finally sat down in a corner but then I hear a voice, "Wise girl, the more you push me away, the more I want to stay next to you." Ugh. What does he not get? Why can't he just get that I don't want him! I don't want to be with him. Why can't he see that I am trying so hard to get away from him?

I just had enough. But I just had to ask why. "Why do you even want to be stay with me?"

He just gave me a toothy grin, "Because you're interesting. Everyone thinks you are some boring nobody. But I see different. For some reason I see, a mysterious girl trying to get away from everything around her. But as I dig deeper everything gets more interesting and more interesting. That is why I want to stick around."

I can't say I didn't turn strawberry red. I just looked up at him and then right back to my book. I could hear him laughing but for once I didn't care. I kept touching my cheeks but it wouldn't calm down. For some reason I keep getting redder and redder if that was even possible. Geez when is school going to end?

LINEBREAK-PLAY PRACTICE

Percy POV

Yea. Why is it that I want to stay next to her? I don't even know her name. I don't even know a single thing about her. So why is it that I always want to be with her? Whenever I see her, I can see something but I just don't get what. I feel like I've met her before. Geez… now I'm just getting all cheesy…

I wait for the people to get ready for the play. I heard a girl named Annabeth Chase played the lead female role. Why is that I remember her name? Was she close to me?

I hear Paul shout out, "ANNABETH CHASE!" I look around.

I hear a little "Yes." Then a girl popped out and jogged up to Paul. The girl I sat with during lunch. The girl that was in my hospital room. So she was Annabeth. Hmmm… Now just got more interesting.

I hear my name being called so to jog up to Paul and await for more instructions. Paul leads us to a separate room to practice for an hour until everyone else is set up. Then we will have to go out and rehearse on the stage. Once he left, I face Annabeth.

"So you were Annabeth." I give her a little smirk but she just rolls her eyes.

"So what if I am Annabeth? It has nothing to do with your concern." Damn. She looks cuter the more she is mad.

"Actually it does. Now all I have to find out is why your name was the first thing I thought of when I woke up." After those words left my mouth, Annabeth's face just turned pale.

Soon after she collected herself, she just stared at me and said, "Let's just get to the script."

_After finishing MOST of the script…. Kiss scene…. 3_

"Evelyn, I know we can't be together but just please don't go to anyone. Right now I can't hold on to you but don't go to anyone." I said and cupped her cheeks with my hands.

All of a sudden, Annabeth started to get teary eyed. "Mhm… Don't worry I won't go." Annabeth says and I couldn't do anything else but look at her lips. I tried to pry my eyes off of it but for some reason it was really hard. _Percy! Stop this already! _I tried so damn hard but can't bring myself to. She was just nothing but perfect. I finally bring her lips to mine. Our kiss was a gentle kiss. It was sweet and soft. I could feel her lips move in sync with mine.

All of a sudden a flash hit me. I fell to the ground letting go over and put my hand to my head.

_Memory:_

_"__Evelyn, I know we can't be together but just please don't go to anyone. Right now I can't hold on to you but don't go to anyone." I said._

_Annabeth start to get teary eyed. "Mhm… Don't worry I won't go." And then all of a sudden we were kissing. Just like we were now. I held onto her tighter and then everything went black._

I opened my eyes and Annabeth was yelling my name.

What in the world was that? Was that supposed to happen? Did I just remember something? I look at Annabeth again and said, "Yea. I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you."

I get up and try to recollect myself. So I did kiss her before. Well it was for the play but I once kissed her before.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked. She looked really worried.

"Yea." But that was a lie. My head hurt and I thought I was going to pass out soon. I stood up but stumbled and fell to the ground. At other times I would have been embarrassed but I didn't care this time.

Annabeth stayed right next to me and I knew I was going to give myself a beating later but I did it anyway.

"Annabeth will you hold me just for a minute. One minute." I say and close my eyes. I feel Annabeth's arms around me.

**Nice ending huh? Please review! Thank you to all the reviews and for all those readers who stayed with me from the start! Thank you soooo much!**

**Question of the Day:**

**If it was one skill that you could be pro at, what would it be? **

**Mine would be computer hacking... I love everything about the computer... :) I guess that's another weird thing about me. What is yours? See ya next time!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys... Sorry about the late update... Just so much stuff to do. So something really sad happened yesterday. Not to me but to one of my best friends. She had a crush on a boy starting this year but they never talked and her best friend had a secret crush on him for a month but they got together in front of her yesterday. I'm so happy for her getting a bf but I'm crying inside for my best friend. She is so strong right now. I'm sure she is crushed right now but all she is doing right now is giving smiles to everyone and laughing everything off. I dedicate this to her. **

Chapter 31:

Annabeth POV

Something is definitely wrong with Percy. What's with him? He has a talent in making people so confused. My goal is to get away from him and forget about him but for some reason I feel like he remembers a little. Does that allow me to stay next to him am I still not qualified to stay with him? Every night, I remind myself that today is another day to keep Percy away from me but sometimes I feel as if it is ok to be friends with him. Just friends.

Another day at school has gone by and luckily today there is no practice. It's been getting on my nerves how Percy keeps wanting to stay next to me. But inside I can't help giving a little yelp. I mean the hottest guy wants to stay next to me. I sometimes want to squeal and act like every normal teenager does.

I got home and geez… the twins. I see Malcolm trying not to scream at Bobby and Mathew. What's going on? I see Reyna keeping Malcolm steady. She holds him and whispers in his ears that everything is ok.

I come through the door and I see Bobby and Mathew come running to me.

"ANNIE!" Usually I would be very annoyed but their voice was so sad and came running to me with tears. I drop my backpack and hug them back and give Malcolm a questioning look.

"Annabeth. They got in a fight and got a suspension for three days." He looked so disappointed.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at their faces. They looked so bad. Their lips were cut open and had many bruises on their faces. I was clearly disappointed in them but they needed to be treated first. Anyways it was almost 7:00 at night so we needed to eat dinner.

"Let's discuss this after dinner. First let's get you two all cleaned up. Umm. Malcolm, do you want to make dinner today?" I knew Malcolm was upset but who was going to make us food while I help the twins?

"Don't worry. Leave dinner to us." Reyna piped in. I gave her a grateful smile and left with the first aid kit in hand.

"Ok Bobby with you first." I take his face clean it with a wet paper towel. I made sure I did it so it won't hurt. Then I added ointment on next and then added the Band-Aids. I then went to Mathew to the same. While I added the ointment on him he asked, "You're mad right Annabeth?" I stopped and just looked at him. He continued, "I feel really bad about getting in a fight. It was my fault. It had nothing to do with Bobby. When we were at P.E.…" I just pulled him into another hug and said, "Mathew, tell me later. And everything is fine. I'm sure whatever you two did, was because there was a good reason behind it. Yes we are mad but I'm sure something was up. You two are sensible kids."

Mathew had tears in his eyes and just nodded. I finished up with him and took Bobby and Mathew to sit on the carpet. I pulled out Monopoly and we played until we heard Malcolm yell our names. I was so glad I at least got to put smiles on their faces.

We ate in silence until Reyna broke the silence by talking to Bobby and Mathew. They were smiling even though they knew trouble was brewing afterwards. Reyna is such a great person. I even think of her as an older sister. Someone I never got to have. Since I was the only girl in the family, whenever I had a girl problem, only I only had Malcolm. I was very grateful. He is a boy, but he had to help me.

We finished our dinner and after I finished washing the dishes, I brought out some Thin Mints and brownies for desert. We ate in the living room. Malcolm was not actually mad anymore. He held onto Bobby while Reyna held onto Mathew. It was fun until we finished our desert. Here came the serious part.

"Ok, now Bobby and Mathew, I'm not mad but I just want to know why you got into a fight with three boys in P.E." Malcolm started out.

"Well it was their fault…"Bobby started but soon Mathew intervened.

"No it was my fault. You know how our coach wanted to see if our parents were going to come for the upcoming soccer tournament. I told him how we don't… don't have any. And Matt Sloan, the biggest bully heard…" Mathew let out.

"It wasn't his fault Annabeth. Matt was like bothering him about having no parents and I was really annoyed so I took a swing at him. Then Mathew just helped me get out of it but Mathew just fought with me since two other of Matt's friends joined." Bobby said.

I almost cried. I didn't know having no parents affected the two so much. Reyna just went up and gave the two a huge bear hug and the twins cried.

Malcolm just sat there quietly. Then when he spoke, his voice was wavering. "So does it bother you that you don't have parents like everyone else?"

"NOO! Why would we need them when we have you and Annabeth? I don't need parents. I would never want to replace you two for just something that I never started with." Bobby said under Reyna's embrace.

Malcolm just smiled and gave each of them a fist bump. "You boys grew up so much…" Then all of a sudden the two were on top of Malcolm on the couch. They were yelling at him that they weren't little kids anymore and that they were teenagers. Haha.

We played board games all night until Reyna had to leave. Malcolm and I tucked the two to sleep and finally I got into my room where I could think peacefully. While I was thinking to myself, I felt my phone buzz. I take a look and I got a text from an unknown phone number.

I checked it and I found out it was Percy. How did he get my phone number? It read: _Hey. I know this is late but hi. Just so you don't freak out, I got your number from Thalia. _

Whoa. I was probably looking at the screen for a few minutes. I got another text saying: _Wise Girl u there? __J_

This is crazy. Why the heck is my heart beating. Ugh. I need to stop this. I'm trying so hard to run away from this but this is not helping me at all. I realize my heart aches for him.

I send a text saying: _Yea. I'm here._

_Look outside your window._

My heart won't stop beating. My mind tells me to give up but my heart won't listen. I go look outside and I see the pool. And a person sitting on the edge just swaying his feet in the water. The person gives me a little wave and for some reason he reaches his other hand to his ear.

Right then, I get a call. I accept it and I hear Percy's laidback voice. "Hey Annabeth!" I contemplate on whether I should give him a wave but all I do is give him a glare. "Hey no need to be mean. Wise girl come down. It's nice out here." I hang up and for some reason my body doesn't listen to my brain. My brain tells me to just sleep but my body walks out of my bedroom door with my phone in hand. I didn't really dress. I just put on a t-shirt and some swim shorts.

Finally I meet Percy. He gives me a smile and gives me a wave. He pats to the ground next to me signaling me to sit right next to him. I do. Omg. My cheeks were blushing and the full moon wasn't helping me today.

I sit down and we just talk. "So Wise girl, do you mind telling me why Rachel, Drew, and basically the whole school hates you?"

I look down at my feet. They were swaying in the water but I didn't answer. I didn't want to. If he knew that I was the reason he lost his memories, then he would hate me even more. For some reason I think him losing his memories are for the better.

"Annabeth you ok?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." I answered.

We just sat there in silence until Percy just gave a long frustrated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and just looked up.

I thought he was really mad so I stayed silent. I wanted to go.

"You know Annabeth. I feel like I'm losing something but I just don't know what. I want to find it but I get nothing. I could think for five hours but all I get back is a blank thought. I feel like I'm waiting for something that is never bound to happen. The closest clue I have is you. Please help me. I think I'll go crazy if not." Percy looked so sad. There was so much sadness in his eyes. I've never seen him so vulnerable. I didn't know what to do. One side of the brain tells me to go and comfort him but the other says to keep a distance.

I look at him and say, "If I help, the only thing you will get back is pain." I then just look back down to my feet. Doesn't he get already that my silence is just another word for my pain?

"You know, I don't want all that bottled up inside you. I know you are strong Annabeth, but that means you're just putting a smile on your face when you feel like crying and you are just fighting battles no one knows about. I don't want that to happen. Just open up to me. Please." Percy says looking at me with so much concern. I just want to be in his embrace right now.

You don't even know how much I want to open up to him. But I'm slowly giving up. I want him so bad. So so bad. It's killing me.

I'm so sick of being so hurt, so tired, and avoiding him. This is just enough. All I can remember every day is his eyes, nose, and lips but knowing that I will never have them. I act like it didn't bother me but I know deep inside, it's killing me.

I don't realize what I'm doing but I hug Percy and cry. Letting all my eyes show how much I'm in pain rather than saying it. I can't do this anymore. Percy takes this by surprise but he soon recovers and embraces me kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair. This goes on for a few minutes until I get back to being myself. I go away from him and he just looks at me.

I say, "What?! I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

But he looks at me and says, "I know you aren't Wise girl. Don't try to fool me."

I just smile and give off a little laugh and just push him away. He then just gets up. I get up too thinking we are leaving but for some reason he takes off his shirt. What the heck. I look away but before I know it, I'm scooped up into his arms and he jumps off into the water. I don't do anything but scream.

We were both wet but we didn't mind. This is the first time in a while where we didn't share a smile because we had to. We were both free and smiling because for once we were happy. Thank you Percy. Thank you Seaweed Brain.

**Ok I made this extra long so I hoped you liked it. Once again please review! Thank you all very much... I already have 500! Wow by the end of this chapter I'm curious on how many more reviews I get! Thank you all very much my little nerds...**

**Question of the Day:**

**What are your two favorite colors? **

**Mine are navy blue and maroon. Huh. What are yours? Please review... Thank you all very much for being so patient with such a stupid idiot like me! lolz...**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


End file.
